Always and Forever Yours
by SuperSpecialAwesomeFanfiction
Summary: Blue met blue as our eyes locked and time slowed to a crawl. His eyes were cold and unwelcoming, but there was something hidden beneath their frosty exterior, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. SetoxOC story, rated T for mild swearing. Please R R! :)
1. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: I've put Yugioh on my birthday and Christmas lists! Does that count?**

**AN: This story will definitely be getting a re-write when I finish it, looking back at some of this now makes me cringe! So please don't judge me and...**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Getting ready**

**Ellie**

Sighing, I looked myself up and down in the full-length mirror that stood, propped up against my bedroom wall. My golden blond hair tumbled in waves past my shoulders, almost reaching my elbows. My bright blue eyes were enhanced by my subtle makeup, and my deep purple gown complimented my curves perfectly, however, there was still something missing. Absent mindedly, I picked up my hairbrush and attempted to tame a section of my hair that refused to lie flat. Still deep in thought, I set the brush down and carefully applied a slick of burgundy lipstick to my lips. As I went to slide it back into my makeup bag my finger brushed lightly against something, cold. Frowning I reached deeper in and pulled it out. I gasped inwardly as I found myself staring at my silver necklace that I had misplaced a few weeks ago. It was comprised of a single sapphire set in silver, which hung from a long silver chain. Carefully, I slipped it over my head and around my neck where it hung, glinting in the early evening light creeping in from my bedroom window. I peered at myself in the mirror and smiled. I looked, pretty! Still smiling I turned towards my bedroom door, and picking up my clutch bag, I made my way downstairs and slipped out of the house, locking the door behind me.

I made my way down the quiet street, enjoying the sensation of the cold air on my bare arms, walking the path that I knew so well. I smiled as I reached my destination and knocked on the slightly worn, light blue front door that belonged to my best friend Lizzie.

"Coming!" came a cry from within. I smiled, knowing fully well how disorganised Lizzie was. Suddenly the door opened and I was greeted with a cry of "Ellie!" shortly followed by a tight hug. Coughing, I pulled away, straightening out my gown that had been partially crumpled during the embrace.

"Jeeze Lizzie, please try not to suffocate me before we've even got there!" I teased.

"Sorry Ell! I just haven't seen you in ages!" She replied.

"I know, It's been a while, so how was Cyprus?" I asked

"Hot!" She said grinning.

"Never have guessed that!" I replied matching her grin with my own and eyeing her dress. It was made from black silk, which hung loosely from her shoulders but gathered at the waist and fell down into a long skirt. The neckline and hem were decorated with tiny diamond like jewels, which glinted and reflected light. Her straight chocolate brown hair fell down to just below her shoulders and her hazel eyes sparkled with fun and excitement. "We'd better be going then" I said "Wouldn't want to be late for your own welcome home party!"

"Just getting my coat." She replied, nipping back in to grab it. "Got it!" She called, reappearing and pulling it over her shoulders, frowning at my choice not to wear one. Still grinning I watched her lock her door, then grabbed hold of her wrist and dragged her down the street where we ran along and giggled like teenage schoolgirls.

* * *

**Seto**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" I frowned at my younger brother whilst buttoning up my shirt.

"Ah, it's gonna be great fun! There'll be music and dancing and fizzy drinks and snacks!" He replied energetically, almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh, yes, because I love music and dancing! And you know how much I love fizzy drinks and snacks!" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Awwwww, please big brother" Mokuba whined, switching on the puppy eyes. Damn it, I never could resist those puppy eyes.

"Oh fine! I just don't like the thought of having to spend the evening in the same room as the mutt and his weirdo friends!" I explained.

"Now go back into your room and get ready!" I exclaimed, taking him by the shoulders and steering him towards the door.

"See you in a minute Seto!" He called out as I shut my bedroom door firmly.

"Hurry up and get ready!" I called back teasingly. I could almost see him sticking his tongue out at me through the door, I chuckled at the thought and returned to getting ready. Sighing heavily I picked up my tie and trailed it around my neck, this was going to be a long night I thought pulling the tie into a tight knot and slipping into my waistcoat. I was only going for Mokuba, one of his little friends had come back from a six-week holiday in Cyprus, and naturally they had to throw a huge party in celebration! Glancing at myself in the mirror I took in my appearance. My tailored suit fitted me extremely well but when you had the amount of money I did you could afford to have your suits professionally made so that was no surprise. My ice blue eyes stared back at me, cold and hard and my chestnut brown hair sat neatly, not a hair out of place. Conscious of the time I called to my brother who was still in his room getting ready. "Mokie, are you ready yet?"

"Nearly big brother, I just can't get this flipping tie right!" He called back. Smiling, I picked up my jacket and opened my door. I made my way over to his room and opened the door, stepping in. "Come here." I called. He shuffled over and I took his tie in my own hands and knotted it for him, not too tightly, I knew how much he hated that. "Ready?" I asked.

"Pretty much!" He replied slipping into his waistcoat and picking up his jacket. Still smiling I ruffled his raven black hair and lead him out of the house and into the limousine waiting outside.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be longer! Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. The Party

**Hi, so this is my first fanfiction ever! I made a Seto X Oc story because I love that pairing. Please be nice and review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: YAY! I own Yugioh! (jumps up and runs wildly around room) Oh, it was just a dream! (sobs)**

* * *

******The Party**

**Ellie**

We arrived at the party bang on time. Almost as soon as we entered the room Lizzie was bombarded with hugs, and 'I missed you's. After 10 full minutes of constant attention, we managed to slip through the crowd and make our way to the back of the room where a small huddle of people stood.

"Lizzie!" Came a cry from the huddle, as a small auburn haired girl detached herself from the group and flung herself at Lizzie.

"Nice to see you too Serenity!" Lizzie replied, hugging her back and then turning to face the rest of the group. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Lizzie! How was Cyprus?" Asked a short male with violet eyes and tricolour hair that spiked up around his head.

"Hot!" She replied, stealing a glance at me and grinning, "I had a really great time, I went swimming with dolphins and everything, but I missed you all!"

"We missed you too! Its really good to see you again" he replied.

"Lizzie!" Called a young, excited male voice. Lizzie spun around, trying to locate the source of the sound. Just as she did so, a small boy appeared darting from the crowd, pulling a rather annoyed looking older male along with him by his hand. The younger of the two was about 11 and had long raven black hair and dark grey-blue eyes. His older brother (I assumed) was about 17 (the same age as me) and had straight chestnut brown hair and cold blue eyes. "I missed you!" He cried, and hugged her, only reaching her waist.

"With all this attention, I should really go away more often!" She exclaimed jokily as she detached the small boy arms from her lower back. "I missed you too Mokuba!" She said to him smiling. He smiled back, before suddenly saying:

"Oh, I almost forgot! Seto this is Lizzie!" He indicated to his brother and to her. Seto briefly met her eye contact and nodded before looking away again. " And this is Ellie!" He added, gesturing towards me.

Blue met blue as our eyes locked and time slowed to a crawl. His eyes were cold and unwelcoming, but there was something hidden beneath their frosty exterior, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. My stomach flipped as his gaze became slightly more intense and I saw the corner of his mouth twitch into a trace of a smile before he regained his countenance and returned his expression to neutral as the rest of the world caught up with us.

Fortunately, no one else seemed to have noticed the moment we had shared, and I hastily regained my composure, shaking it from my mind, and joined in with the chatting and joking.

* * *

**Seto **

The party was just like any other I had been to. People stood in huddles of varying sizes, discussing trivial nonsense or making small talk. Others, couples swayed around the room in time to the music, gazing into each other's eyes, it was sickening. I sat in the corner of the room, keeping an eye on Mokuba who was by far the youngest person in the room, occasionally rising to drag him away from the snack table when he began to stuff himself with sugar, or drown himself in fizzy drinks.

When I wasn't watching my younger brother's hopeless advances towards the snack table, I found my eyes wandering across the room to where Mokuba's little group of friends were standing. One of them in particular kept attracting my gaze, I frowned tearing my eyes away from her golden-brown hair and pretty dimples. Wait, pretty? No, they were more like, average, yes, average dimples. I'm probably just tired. I really should get more sleep.

I closed my eyes and relaxed letting my mind wander, the party, Mokuba, his friends, the way that the purple dress hugged her figure perfectly and how her eyes twinkled with laughter as she giggled, wait, what? What was I just thinking? I must be coming down with something, yes, I'm probably just a bit ill. That's it. I nodded inwardly, reassuring myself. Sighing, I shook my head, dismissing it, and sat watching the evening stretch out in front of me.

* * *

**Ellie**

The party was great! I got to know all of Lizzie's friends, we chatted and messed around and by the end of the party I felt right at home with them. Serenity and Mokuba were especially nice. Serenity was really sweet and chatted to me the most out of all of them, I already knew Mokuba and he was adorable, he kept on running around and dancing wildly, even though his older brother wouldn't let him anywhere near the snack table so he couldn't get hyper. Though, I suppose it didn't help that we took pity on him and tried to sneak him the odd sweet or cup of lemonade.

Me and Lizzie decided to dance for a bit so we dragged the rest of the gang with us and twirled around the room giggling. However as we were doing so, I felt a chill run up my spine and I got the unsettling feeling that someone was watching me. Nervously I glanced around the room, frowning as I tried to identify who it was that was staring at me. I saw nobody until my eyes fell onto a small corner of the room. Icy blue eyes locked with mine before they snapped quickly away as the person looked down. I frowned; it was Mokuba's older brother. I nudged Serenity and nodded discreetly towards him questioningly.

"Oh, that's just Kaiba, he's incredibly antisocial. The only person he ever properly talks to is Mokuba!" She explained lightly. I stopped puzzled, that didn't explain why he was staring at me, in fact it just confused me even more. Well at least his brother wasn't like him. From what I had seen, he didn't seem like a very nice person, just some snobby guy who thinks too much of himself to talk to anyone other than his brother, who apparently thinks the world of him. Can't think why he would, I can't imagine him being a good big brother. Why was I even thinking about him, he's just some pompous jerk! I shook my head and carried on dancing and singing (very loudly and slightly off key).


	3. The Job

**Hey again, so here is the next chapter of my story. I intend to make this quite a long story, so I'm going to try not to rush things. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh...**

* * *

******The Job**

**Seto**

Eventually I managed to drag Mokuba away from the party and bundle him into the limo so that we could go home. It was 1:30am when we left! He was so tired that he fell asleep during the drive home. He looked so sweet lying there. His long eyelashes sweeping down to brush the skin below his eyes, his black hair tousled and messed up but undeniably cute, his small figure curled up on the seat and his tiny chest rising and falling as he breathed. I smiled at him and reached over to ruffle his already messed up hair. Gently so as not to wake him I picked him up and carried him into the house and up to his room, where I lay him in bed and pulled the covers over him. Still smiling I dropped a kiss onto his forehead and left his room, shutting the door behind me.

I made my way to my own room, got changed and climbed into my double bed. I closed my eyes and let recollections and memories of the day flash and play in my mind, like my own private cinema. Smiling, I took a deep breath and relaxed my body and allowed my mind to wander as slowly, I sunk into a deep sleep.

I woke up with a start at the sound of my alarm clock, penetrating through the otherwise, silence. Quickly, I turned it off so as not to disturb Mokuba, who would still be sleeping. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. 6:00. I slipped out of bed and pulled on my clothes, a black t-shirt, black trousers and my famous trench coat and then I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. 5 minutes later I re-emerged and scribbled a quick note to Mokuba, who was still sound asleep.

**_Have gone to Kaibacorp to sort out two new employees, and work on the latest duel disk will be back at 5:00 pm, I have told the chefs to cook you breakfast whenever you wake up, see you later. _**

**_Seto X _**

I left it on his bedside table and stealing a glance at the still sleeping boy, I turned and left with a swish of my coat tails.

* * *

**Ellie**

The sun broke through my curtains, sending beams of light across the room, they fell onto my face, disrupting my sleep, I blinked and yawned, as I sat up, it took me a few seconds to realise what had happened last night. The party! I grinned to myself and glanced at my clock. It read 7:30. Oh sh*t! I was going to be late! It was my first day at my new job! I jumped up and yanked a top over my head and pulled a skirt on. Running into the bathroom, I scrubbed at my teeth and yanked a brush through my hair. Cursing under my breath, I grabbed my mascara and quickly applied a coat before fumbling with my lip-gloss and hurriedly applying it. I quickly slipped into shoes, grabbed a jacket and ran out of the house.

I made it to the doors just in time, and straightened up before walking in and sitting down at reception as I had been instructed. There was another girl there, she looked about the same age as me and had medium length ginger hair, drawn back into a ponytail and green eyes.

"Hello!" I said softly taking the seat next to her. She smiled back at me.

"Hi!" She replied. "I'm Gabby!"

"Ellie." I replied. "So, I guess you're here for the new job as well?"

"Yep!" She answered. "I hear the boss is quite handsome!"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's supposed to be quite mysterious but incredibly handsome and intelligent at the same time!" She smiled.

"Oooooh, sounds like my kind of guy!" I giggled back. She giggled too and we exchanged a knowing look.

Suddenly a door swung open and we stopped laughing immediately. A silhouette appeared in the doorway and made its way towards us. We stood up and waited for him to near us. As he walked up to us my eyes widened. It was the jerk from the party. The one who kept staring at me. I saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes, and then it was gone as he came to a halt and looked us up and down.

"So, you two are the new employees then?" He looked at us emotionless. I felt rather than heard Gabby giggle and smile. She was obviously in no position to answer. I nodded. He looked at me blankly and his eyes seemed to freeze all they touched. I shivered.

He led us over to the main desk where he tapped into a computer before looking up at us.

"You're Eleanor?" he asked me. I nodded, surprised that he had remembered my name. "Last name?" He spoke not looking up from the screen.

"Conway." I answered. He typed my details into the computer.

"Date of birth?" He questioned.

"11th May 1995" I prompted. He froze at this, but only for a second and then he entered it into the computer. He nodded to Gabby.

"And your name?" He asked.

"A-abigail, Abigail R-reed." She stuttered. He frowned at her stutter but typed into the computer.

"Date of birth?" He asked again.

"Umm, 17th June 1996" She managed to say, blushing beetroot. He raised his eyebrows, obviously used to this kind of behaviour. He then turned to face us.

"Right then. Abigail you will be working with the new duel disk that we are developing, Eleanor, you will be my personal assistant." He informed us. Gabby shot me a jealous look. I shrugged back. He gestured for Gabby to follow and for me to stay put. I did just that and 5 minutes later he reappeared, without Gabby. He walked over to me and signalled for me to sit down. He took the chair opposite me.

"Right then. Since you are my new personal assistant there are some rules that you shall need to follow." I nodded and listened.

"First of, you must be on time every day. You will work during the times allocated and break only for the times allowed. You will not disturb me unless in an emergency or if you have received my permission via the intercom. You will do whatever I tell you without question. You will not answer back or raise your voice to me. Break any of these rules and you will be fired. Do you understand?" He more stated than asked.

"I understand" I nodded.

"Good!" He replied sharply before leading me towards a desk at the entrance to the building. "This is your desk, you can complete paperwork do anything work related here but no eating or inappropriate behaviour." He looked at me for confirmation that I had understood, I nodded. " You also have to be my receptionist, if anyone comes in, you must ask them what they want and if you are not sure ask me through the intercom." He gestured to the device on my desk. "Understand?" I nodded. "Then you can start right away!" He said and handed me a stack of paper work. "I expect it all done by one o'clock. I have a different job for you after that." I sat down at the desk and pulled out a pen. He turned and left me and I got on with the mountain of paperwork I had to complete. Apart from the huge stack of paperwork, he didn't seem to be quite as bad as I had first thought!

* * *

**Seto**

I went straight to my office and pulled out my laptop and started to work on the new duel disk. At 7:30 I headed out of my office to meet the new workers. I was shocked to find one of them was the girl from the party last night, Ellie! I caught myself and quickly covered my surprise as I lead them over to a desk to fill in their details. I asked her, her name and she answered but when she gave me her birthday, I froze; it was exactly one day after mine. The 10th May 1995. I hastily typed it into the computer and them moved on to the girl next to her and filled in her details. She stuttered and blushed. I sighed inwardly; those types of girls really annoyed me. I then led Abigail to her desk and left her in the hands of one of my senior employees. Then I returned to Ellie, I mean Eleanor. I explained to her the work she had to do and the rules and left her to get on with some paperwork. I was still unsure if She was going to be My new assistant or if I was just confused or dreaming. She was probably a girly girl like Abigail, I preferred fiery girls who weren't easily intimidated. Yes, she's probably really annoying. It was going to be hard working with her! I sighed and settled down with my own work.

Later that morning my intercom buzzed and her voice floated smoothly through the air to my ears. I shivered slightly at the sound and then caught myself and rubbed my arms to warm myself up. That was why I was shivering. I was cold.

"There's someone here to see you." She said.

"Name?" I asked.

"He says he's called Mr Nerwin" She replied.

"Send him in." I told her. Mr Nerwin was my business partner for the latest duel disk. He was straight talking and decisive. He had no time for small talk. That was what I liked in a business partner. He was someone I could get on with easily. The door clicked open and he walked in. He was 6 foot tall and had straight black/brown hair and grey eyes. He walked up to my desk and sat down. I pressed the button for the intercom and spoke to her. "Come in and bring a notepad and pen," I told her. She did so and in fifteen seconds she was seated next to me and ready. "I want you to take notes." I told her. She nodded and opened her pad.

We discussed the business for the duel disk and the holographic technology. Half an hour later he stood up and shook my hand and left. After the door closed, I turned to her. She was still scribbling. Getting down the last of the conversation. She finished and put the pen down. She handed me the notepad and I smiled at her neat handwriting. It was much easier to read than some of the other assistants' I'd had before. She seemed to be doing a good job so far. I flipped the book shut and lifted my head to speak.

"Have you finished the paperwork yet?" I asked her. She bit her lip. Her teeth sucked her bottom lip into her mouth before it popped out again and turned from a light pink to the red/pink that her lips were naturally. Wait, why was I thinking about her lips? Its not like they were anything special anyway! Just, normal! I drew my gaze from them and waited for her reply.

"Nearly, just 5 left." She relied looking ashamed. I was surprised. I had purposefully given her a lot to see how fast she could work. She had worked surprisingly fast. She may not be as bad at this as I had anticipated.

"Well finish them and then you can have your lunch break." I told her. She nodded gratefully and left. I smiled. This wasn't going to be quite as bad as I had imagined!


	4. Plans For The Weekend

******Disclaimer: It is my life ambition to own Yugioh. Now all I need is a plan to destroy LittleKuriboh... **

******LK: WHAT? No more Yugioh for you!**

******Me: Nooooooooo! (Over the top anime reaction)**

******DRAMATIC CLIFFHANGER**

* * *

******Plans for the weekend**

**Ellie**

The morning's work was surprisingly easy. There was a lot of paperwork to do, and I didn't quite get it done for when Seto, I mean Mr Kaiba, yes, he's my boss now. I can't call him Seto. I didn't quite get it all done for when Mr Kaiba had wanted and he seemed shocked when I said that I had 5 left but he didn't tell me off he just told me to get it done then have my lunch break. It seemed quite unlike him from the impression of him I had got at the party. I wasn't expecting him to be like this. I'm not sure what I was expecting really, but not kindness or for him to have remembered my name. I'm not sure. I sat in a café pondering the morning's work. I lifted my hot chocolate to my lips and took a sip, it was warm and deliciously sweet and chocolaty. I smiled inwardly and licked the whipped cream that had chosen to stay there from my lips. Glancing out of the window I spotted Gabby walking down the street. I waved at her through the window and she waved back. The bell on the door rung as she walked into the café and took a seat next to me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Hi." She replied wearily.

"You alright?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, just tired. I had to do so much work!" she replied.

"What did you have to do?" I asked.

"Mr Kaiba introduced me to a man named Colin. Then he left me with him. Colin told me that I wouldn't actually get to work on the duel disk, I had to do all the sums and figures for it!" She exclaimed. "I spent all morning doing maths!"

"Ahhhh, that's rough!" I exclaimed. Putting a hand on her arm to comfort her.

"Well at least Mr Kaiba's fit!" She grinned and looked at me,

I looked back as if to say, not really.

"What, you don't think so?" She asked, not understanding how I couldn't.

"Not really." I said. "I mean, he has nice hair and he's tall but, I don't know, just not fit, his eyes are too cold." She raised her eyebrows at me.

"I'd give anything to have your job! Personal Assistant! Jealous!" She complained.

"Well, there is an awful lot of paperwork to do!" I tried

"Yeah but you get to see Him every day!" she explained dreamily.

"Not every day, only weekdays, and occasional weekends when he goes out." I corrected her. Jeez, she was obsessed.

"Mmmmm." She agreed, not really listening. Probably daydreaming about him. I raised my eyebrows; her obsession was starting to get on my nerves. Luckily the waitress coming with my cheese and tuna Panini interrupted her daydreaming and she looked up.

"Oh, can I get something too?" She asked the waitress. The waitress nodded.

"What would you like?" She asked.

"Please could I have a ham and cheese Panini?" She asked.

"Of course." Replied the waitress and walked away.

"So then, apart from sums and figures, what else do you have to do?" I asked her, trying to catch her before she started daydreaming again.

"Uhuh" She replied, damn, she was off again!

Sighing, I took a bite out of my Panini, she was really starting to get on my nerves, I mean, Mr Kaiba was good looking, especially his chestnut hair and his height and build, tall yet slender and he was incredibly intelligent, but not fit, no, just handsome, no, not even that, just mildly good looking, but he was still stuck up, yes, he still acted superior, I was going to have to put up with him as a boss, even though he was nice earlier! No, he's annoying! Definitely annoying! Yes, his eyes are cold and hard, he doesn't show any emotion, he's definitely annoying! I glanced at my watch, half an hour left until I had to go back. I stared at Gabby, she had a vacant expression on her face and she was staring into the space in front of her. The waitress came with her Panini and she barely noticed. I poked her really hard and thanked the waitress for her.

"What was that for?" She asked, rubbing her arm.

"Your Panini's here!" I told her.

"Oh, thanks!" she half smiled. I raised my eyebrows, she was a girly girl, I hated girly girls; they wore way too much makeup, giggled annoyingly and fiddled with their hair. I was more of an independent girl, I could look after myself, I could also be quite fiery at times and was not easily intimidated. Girly girls were all the same, I liked being different! I glanced at my watch again, 20 minutes. I don't know why I was counting, Its not like I was going to enjoy going back. No!

I sighed again! Today was going to be a long day! I watched Gabby absent-mindedly eating her Panini, I closed my eyes and let my mind wander away from her. Lizzie, she would be at her job at the moment, she worked at a posh Italian restaurant, I smiled, she looked funny in her uniform with her hair back in a bun, she always wore it down out of work. Her hair was brown, like Mr Kaiba's except his was more chestnut, yes, and straight and tidy. And he was quite muscular but not overly so, only enough that he was in good physical condition. Yes, and he had nice teeth too! Wait, why was I thinking about him, anyway, he was really proud and annoying, really vain! I dismissed all thoughts of him and looked at my watch again.

"It's quarter to Gabby, time to go!" I said shaking her arm.

"What? Oh, ok!" She said.

I gathered up my things and after paying the waitress, I grabbed Gabby's arm and dragged her from the café and out into the street, where she walked along half in a daydream until we reached the doors to Kaibacorp and she mumbled a sort of goodbye before turning towards where her desk was and I turned to mine. Sighing I walked over and sat down, I wasn't going to enjoy this, all that paperwork! As I sat down, I noticed a slip of paper on my desk, I picked it up and read it, it said:

**_Please report to my main office when you get back from your lunch break, I have a job for you. _**

**_SK_**

I reread it, it still said the same thing. Mr Kaiba wanted me to report to his main office. Why did that give me butterflies? I'd been to his smaller office earlier today, but I never thought I'd get to see his main office! Nervously I made my way towards the office door, it loomed before me, I wavered uncertainly, did he want me to knock, to just go in, to call out? I don't know! I settled for knocking three times against the wood of the door.

"Come in." I heard his voice float smoothly from the room. Slowly I edged the door open and peeked inside. It was huge! The door opened in the left bottom corner of the room, the walls were lined with bookcases, I caught titles such as pride and prejudice, little women, black beauty and other classics as well as more modern books such as noughts and crosses. He was obviously a very keen reader. Like me! My eyes travelled across the room, in another corner was a sofa with a coffee table in front of it and a lamp on a smaller and taller table that was pointed over the chair. He obviously read there when it got late. There were screens up against one of the walls showing all the CCTV footage from around the building. My vision swept across the room and finally came to a rest on the furthest corner from the door where he sat there at his desk, looking up from his computer, watching me as I took in his office.

I realised that I had been standing there for about half a minute without saying anything. I cleared my throat and spoke.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, walking towards the desk.

"Yes, I am going out to a restaurant with Mokuba this weekend, and I will require you to come with us, you will need to memorise Mokuba's allergies and what he doesn't like or can't have. When you come you will have to speak to the waitress to ask her to not include anything he is allergic to in his meal, they may need to alter the recipe. You will also need to arrange for us to have a seat in a private room, undisturbed. If they ask why tell them that you work for Seto Kaiba and that he is here with his younger brother and they would like a private room. That should work. You will sit at a table near to us in case we need anything. You may eat whatever you like. I will pay for it-"

"But" I tried to interrupt.

"I own a multinational billionaire company, do you really think that I would miss one restaurant meal?" He asked me, raising his eyebrows. I shut my mouth.

"Yes, so this will be at 7pm on Saturday night, make sure you are free. Here is a file with all of Mokuba's eating requirements. If you encounter any problems ask me via the intercom." He finished.

"Thank you." I said and taking the file, I left his office and went back to my desk. Sighing yet again, I took my seat and opened the file. Nut allergy, prawn allergy, mushroom allergy, dislikes lamb, dislikes avocado, the list went one, I read it all until I came to the bottom where a note was scrawled in Mr Kaiba's handwriting.

**_Do not allow him to eat large amounts of sugar. He gets VERY hyper._**

I giggled, Mokuba seemed to be hyper all the time anyway, I could just imagine him getting properly hyper. I glanced back at the file, there was a lot to remember here, luckily it was only Thursday so I had two days to learn it all. I glanced at the time, 3:45. I worked until 5:00 so I only had an hour and a quarter left. I readjusted my position in my chair and reread it, making notes. If I was going to be Mr Kaiba's personal assistant then I was going to need this information rather a lot. I'd better memorise it now.

* * *

**Seto**

I sat in my office throughout lunch break: I didn't like to be caught up in he hustle and bustle and small talk that came with it. Instead I took an apple from the fruit bowl on my coffee table and took a bite, my teeth broke through it with a crunch and the flavour seeped into my mouth, not too sweet, just refreshing. I was going to a restaurant with Mokuba on Saturday, Eleanor, she needs to know all of his food needs, I should brief her on it today to give her time to learn them for Saturday. Yes, I'll just leave a note on her desk asking her to report to my main office. I hastily picked up my fountain pen and swept it across a scrap of paper. I then picked it up and dropping my apple core in the bin on my way out, I left and walked towards her desk. She had kept it tidy. That was good, I couldn't stand mess. I placed it on her desk and pausing for a second, turned back and returned to my office.

She knocked on the door about 20 minutes later and I watched her expression as she took in my office for the first time. She seemed in awe until she regained her senses and saw that I was watching her, waiting for her to speak, I told her about the restaurant and Mokuba's food needs, but when I told her that I would pay for her meal she tried to refuse me. No one had ever done that before and it confused me. She wasn't rich, I was, didn't it make sense that I brought the meal? Maybe she was just being polite. Maybe. I shook her off and insisted on paying. She took the file and went back to her desk to read and memorise its contents. Her little refusal replayed itself in my mind, I'm not sure why, I tried to shake it, but it wouldn't go. She stayed in my mind playing that 3 second loop over and over. I sighed and tried to get back to my work. I couldn't concentrate, she was in my mind, what was she doing there? I got slightly annoyed at this and shoved her to the back of my head, if I couldn't get rid of her, I could at least try to block her out. Furrowing my brow with concentration, I got back to work.

* * *

**Please review! (grins evilly as plan forms in mind)**

**You see the magic blue button down there? I am now going to brainwash you to click it!**

** R3v13w!**

**Mwahahahahaha cough, splutter cough, I mean, Mwahahahahahaha!**


	5. The Restaurant

**Hello again, my faithful minion army, here is the next awesome chapter of my story, I think that you will like it. Oh, and please feel free to point out any spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Noooooooooooooooooo!**

**LK: Ok, you can still watch Yugioh, if you promise to shut up!**

**Me: (mimes zipping lips shut)**

**Lk: (Nods approvingly) However, Yugioh will always remain mine! **

**Me: (chuckles darkly) We'll see about that.**

* * *

**The Restaurant**

**Ellie**

I woke up to the sound of birds singing. Damn them, why did they have to sing when I was trying to sleep? I rolled over, burying my face in my pillow, trying to block them out. Still I could hear them, their whistling tune pierced through the silence. Groaning and mumbling, I sat up. It was Saturday. I should be allowed to sleep in, curse those birds. It was 7:00 am, 12 hours until my restaurant outing with Mr Kaiba and his younger brother. I had had to remember all of his Mokuba's eating habits and allergies and my head was groggy from having crammed them all into my memory yesterday.

I stood up and made my way over to my wardrobe and selected my cloths for they day, a light blue vest top with a flower pattern along the bottom, a multicoloured floaty skirt that reached just above my knee and a floaty white cardigan. Smiling at myself in the mirror I strolled through my house to my kitchen. My parents were away on a holiday to Spain, at 17 I had assured them that I could look after myself perfectly well. It was nice to have some independence but the house was so quiet without them. I poured myself a bowl and cornflakes and sat at the kitchen table eating them. I didn't have anything planned for today apart from the restaurant visit later, I could have a day at home. I quickly finished my cereal and put my bowl and spoon in the dishwasher before returning upstairs to brush my teeth and hair.

Having freshened up, I walked back downstairs and into the lounge where my piano called out to me from across the room. I grinned and sat down on the soft piano stool and ran my fingers across the keys. They seemed to be teasing me, coaxing me to play them. I wasn't complaining, so I happily complied.

The music swam around me as my fingers danced along the keys, seemingly effortlessly, but only me and my piano knew how long it had taken me to learn this piece, to have it under my fingertips. I relaxed into the music and let it take control, switching from tonic to dominant and back again, key signatures swirling and progressing, changing from one to the other. The bass line thick and smooth, built up around block chords but enhanced by little trills, mordents and transitions. The top line sang out, pure and clear, weaving a sad tale as it dipped and rose, modulating and dancing. The music was beautiful. I began to improvise a little, adding sections, playing around with the melody, making it my own. The music turned towards jazz, seeming as though it had a life of its own, I struck jazz chords whilst improvising a laid back confident top line, never faltering, completely absorbed by the sound I was creating. Music made me happy, with music I could loose myself as the sound and I moved as one, I could feel it all around me, express myself in ways that nothing else would allow, with music, I could have company on my own. I could be free.

I sat at the piano all morning, creating new melodies then scribbling them down onto manuscript paper. Music was like a language to me, something I could speak and understand. Then I went back and played it over and over again, marvelling at how the little dots on my paper could transform into such beautiful sounds, lush chords, chromatasism. I laughed out loud into the music. This was what I loved to do. This was my escape.

* * *

**Seto**

I woke up at 6:00 as usual, my little brother wouldn't be up until 7:30, which meant that I would have an hour and a half to myself before he started being noisy. I got out of bed and pulled on a dressing gown, before heading into the bathroom and stepping into the shower. The cool water ran over my body refreshing and relaxing. I closed my eyes and tipped my head back, enjoying the feeling of it running over my face. I grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the shelf and lathered it in my hands before spreading it over my hair, massaging my scalp. Then I let the water steal it away. Watched, as it ran down my arms in white bubbles and gathered at the base of the shower, fighting to get down the plughole, to escape. Escape. That's what I needed to do. I'd never let anyone know, but sometimes owning a multibillionaire company wasn't all it was cranked up to be. There was so much work, and although I enjoyed working, it sometimes became too much. Sometimes I just needed to escape. Sighing, I stepped out of the shower and slipped back into my dressing gown. Pearls of water dripped from my wet hair as I dried off. I padded back to my bedroom and gave my hair a quick blow-dry before getting dressed and heading towards one of the many drawing rooms that this great mansion possessed. There would be time for breakfast later. I took a seat on the biggest sofa in the room and just relaxed.

I was going to the restaurant with Mokie today. Eleanor would be there. I had told her to meet me outside kaibacorp at 6:55. This was going to be the first outing I went on with her as my personal assistant. She had done a good job so far. I hoped she would continue to work efficiently. Wait, why was I thinking about her again? How dare she squeeze herself into my mind again? How dare she? This aggravated me, why was she so distracting? I scowled. I picked my book from the small table next to the sofa. 1984 by George Orwell. I flipped it open to where my bookmark was slotted and began to read. I tried to loose myself in the story as I normally did so effortlessly. I couldn't. She kept popping up into my mind. Walking through the story with me. Watching me as I read. I snapped the book shut. How was she doing this? She better stop! I was not having her occupying all of my thoughts. I shoved her to the back of my mind and slammed a door on her. No more thoughts about her!

I couldn't get lost in my book, so I tried to get lost in music. That was something I could do easily. I sat down at the velvet seat to my Steinway. It was a beautiful instrument. I softly ran my fingers over the keys. A haunting melody that dipped and soared. It was mysterious and yet sorrowful. I shivered at the sound. Marvelling at the instrument. Keys pressed down, triggering tiny hammers, hitting long, fine strings, creating a beautiful, wonderful cavern of sound. This was a place she could not disturb my thoughts.

* * *

**Ellie**

The afternoon passed almost without me noticing it, and before I knew it, it was 6:30 and I was in my room getting ready for the restaurant visit. I pulled different outfits from my wardrobe. What to wear? Mr Kaiba had said to dress formally. Formally? What did that mean? Obviously not a gown. If I were a man, this would be so much easier; I'd just put on a suit! No such luck. I deliberated between a blouse and a black pencil skirt and a posh but comfortable dress. I chose the latter and began to change. I hadn't worn this in a while and couldn't quite remember how it looked on me.

I slipped the thin straps over my pale shoulders and smiled at myself in the mirror. It looked nice on me! I slipped on the white cardigan from earlier. It looked lovely against the pale blues, pinks and lilacs from the dress. I then turned to the tricky task of my hair. Up or down? I ran a brush through it and watched as it tumbled down my shoulders. Down. I brushed all of it and clipped a small light pink flower to one side before applying my makeup, not too much. I glanced at the clock. 6:45. I should head of now, I had to walk and I didn't want to be late.

* * *

**Seto**

I slipped my waistcoat over my broad shoulders and pulled on my jacket. I looked smart. I called Mokuba into my room and did his bow tie for him. I smiled at how he still managed to look cheeky and playful in a suit.

"Come on then." I guided him to the limo and climbed in. The journey was a short one and we soon reached the kaibacorp front doors. It was 6:50, she would be here soon. I wondered what she was going to be wearing. I told her formal. I hope she didn't come in some short tight black skirt. I couldn't stand skimpy clothes. She didn't strike me as being too much of a girly girl, so I wasn't too worried about that, but I still felt, apprehensive? Anxious? Nervous? I was the CEO of a leading company. I didn't get nervous! I shook my head and dismissed thoughts of her again. Just then, I saw her walking towards the entrance. I got out and gestured for Mokuba to do the same. It was the polite thing to do. She smiled and walked up to us. She looked, pretty? The moment I thought it, I snatched it back. I frowned at myself.

"Did you walk here?" I asked her sharply to cover for my momentary mistake.

"Well, we can't all afford flash cars and chauffeurs!" She countered. I was shocked, no one spoke to me like that normally. I tried to cover it.

"You ready then?" I asked her, and then smacked myself inwardly. Stupid question.

"I'm here aren't I?" She replied. I turned to get into the limo, but Mokuba dodged in just in front of me, he leapt onto one side of the seats in the limo and stretched out along it. I cursed mentally. I had been hoping to sit next to him, now I had to sit on the same sofa as her. The girl who had been plaguing my mind with thoughts of her. I took a seat towards one end of the limo and watched as she entered and evaluated the situation. She quickly took a seat towards the middle, at a comfortable distance. Not so close that it was uncomfortable but not so far that it was rude. I smiled at her choice. She was a sensible girl. I still didn't enjoy sitting near to her. No. Her choice of seat was just sensible. That's all. We sat in silence, and I watched her closely from the corner of my eye. She was nervous, I could tell. Somehow, I found that strangely attractive, no, not attractive, just curious. She was a strong kind of person, not one that got nervous easily, or at least that was the impression that I had got of her. It was going to be interesting to see how she fared tonight.

* * *

**Ellie**

I arrived at Kaibacorp on time. Mr Kaiba looked rather handsome in his suit. No, wait, what was I thinking? He just looked elegant. Yes, not handsome. He made a few remarks, which I countered easily. I had a quick, sharp tongue and he looked rather surprised when I batted his remarks right back to him. I smirked inwardly, he didn't know me that well, so it was funny to see him discovering that I was not as shy as I sometimes first seemed. His face was rather comical when he was shocked, but his expression was fleeting and he soon regained his composure and returned to looking stony faced, his expression unreadable. His younger brother darted into the limo and stole one side of the seats, forcing me and Mr Kaiba to sit near to each other. It wasn't that I disliked him, I just didn't want to sit next to him. I briefly debated the distance from him that I should sit and then sat down. I think I must have judged it right, as he made no efforts to alter the distance. Silence fell like a blanket, smothering any hope of a conversation. In a way I was grateful. I was nervous, I don't know why. I didn't want to convey that nervousness to Mr Kaiba. I sat fiddling with my own fingers, unsure of how to act. Should I say something? I glanced at Kaiba. His eyes flitted instinctively to meet mine and my stomach flipped, before he caught himself and looked away. That was strange. He wasn't looking in my direction, he wouldn't have noticed my glance unless, unless he had been watching me from the corner of his eye. Why would he do that? I frowned. First he throws sharp remarks at me, then he sits there pretending not to be watching me! What was he playing at? I sigh inwardly at his mixed behaviour.

Suddenly the limo stopped and Mokuba clambered out, followed by his older brother, and then me. I placed one foot on the ground and then slowly eased my weight onto it, trying to be as elegant and ladylike as I could. The result? My foot slipped and I found myself falling, I panicked and flailed my arms. Kaiba noticed my waving and swiftly and smoothly took hold of my hand with one of his, the other found my waist and pulled me upwards almost protectively. My heartbeat tripled and I found myself sinking into his touch. The second that followed seemed to last forever. I saw the worry, the concern in his eyes, and then it was gone. Suddenly I was pulled back into the real world. I straightened up and smiled at Kaiba breathlessly, seeing that I was now stable, his hand left my waist and I found myself missing its touch. His other hand however lingered a few seconds longer before it too disappeared. My skin burnt from where he touched me. I felt as though I had just woken up from a dream. Kaiba, however, recovered much more quickly and turned to Mokuba, who hadn't even noticed. I took longer to snap back. Not quite sure what just happened to me. I tried to dismiss it, but it still lingered at the back of my mind. We walked towards the entrance to the restaurant, it looked very posh. It even had a little reception area. It was painted all black and white and stood tall and proud. I realised that I was standing next to Kaiba. I reached up and breathed a thank you into his ear. I saw him shiver slightly and smile. He nodded subtly towards me but did not meet my eye contact. We enter the building and Kaiba and Mokuba headed to the reception area. I waited whilst a waiter approached me.

"Good evening Madame, I shall be your waiter for the evening." He spoke politely.

"Thank you." I replied. "I am here with Mr Seto Kaiba and his younger brother Mokuba. They require seating in a private room." I watched as the waiter's eyes widen at the thought of Seto Kaiba eating in his restaurant. I then proceeded to explain to him all of Mokuba's eating requirements. He nodded and listened. I gestured to Kaiba, who had been watching me, to see how well I managed, and he and Mokuba walked over. The waiter led us up a flight of twisting staircases. The banisters had vines of gold twisted around them. I marvelled at the beauty of the building. Kaiba saw me staring and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk, not nastily though. We finally came to a halt outside a beautiful oak door embellished with silver and gold. We stepped into the room and I noticed that there was only one table. I saw Kaiba frown as he too noticed the lack of seating.

"Do you happen to have any spare tables?" I asked the waiter, feeling rather foolish.

"Erm, I'm sorry Madame, we aren't able to bring any up here." Said the waiter looking a little uncomfortable under Kaiba's icy glare, I wouldn't blame him either. The waiter bowed his head and left the room quickly, shutting the door behind him. There were three seats at the table and it was round, whichever way we sat, I would still be sitting next to him. I don't know if I was annoyed or pleased with this situation. Wait why would I be pleased? Why would I be annoyed? I'm not sure. Oh, this is so confusing! Mokuba sat down first, not one to wait around, Kaiba then took his seat and I followed timidly. Kaiba nodded at me, almost in approval. I felt the temperature in my cheeks rise. I wasn't! Was I? I was blushing! I didn't blush! What the hell was going on? Why was he nodding at me? What?

"Well done. For a first time that was rather good!" He complimented me. I sat there like a goldfish. What? I felt my blush increase and my heartbeat hammer. I felt my cheek with my hand, it was very hot. My heart seemed to be trying to escape from my ribcage. I was surprised he couldn't hear it. What was happening to me? Did The Seto Kaiba just throw me a compliment? Even Mokuba was staring now. I blinked once, twice in surprise. He just smirked and picked up a menu. I froze, replaying what he just said in my head. Seto Kaiba had a reputation for being cold hearted and antisocial. He was supposed to be cruel and unforgiving, and yet, he had just complimented me!

I suddenly remembered to breathe and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down, why was I getting so worked up about it? What was he doing to me? How could he make me blush? How could he make my heart beat faster? What the hell was going on? He was probably teasing me. Being cruel. Trying to wind me up. Well, two could play at that game! I shot him a glare and picked up a menu. My eyes travelled down the list of food, they all sounded delicious, I then glanced at the prices and let out an audible gasp; the cheapest meal was £25. Kaiba noticed, damn him, why did he always have to notice everything I did? He raised his eyebrows and smirked. I could have killed him then. I shot daggers straight at him, unfortunately he didn't notice that, I scowled to myself behind my menu. I shoved thoughts of him away and concentrated on selecting my meal. After some deliberating I picked the _smoked mackerel on a bed of leeks and fresh green beans, drizzled with a lemon and chive sauce and finished with a sprig of rosemary. _I loved seafood and was looking forwards to trying it. I felt something nudge against my foot. I looked down, it was Kaiba's foot. What was he doing kicking me? I decided to be civil with him, he was my boss after all, and I didn't want to get fired. I glanced up and raised my eyebrows questioningly at him.

"If you're finding it difficult to make up your mind, I highly recommend the mackerel." He said, almost kindly. Wait, kindly? Just a minute ago he was winding me up. I looked him in the eyes, his stared back at me icy and hard, never faltering, his gaze held an air of superiority, I stared back just as hard, a flame dancing in my eyes, matching the ice in his. I was not going to be the first one to look away.

"Thank you for your suggestion." I replied smoothly, "But I have already selected a dish."

"And may I inquire as to what you have selected?" He asked me, still not looking away.

"Coincidently, I happen to have selected the very same meal that you advised me to." I replied confidently, using the same posh vocabulary that he was. This was becoming a kind of game. Don't look away, the first to falter in speech or eye contact looses. Those were the rules and I was quite content to play it. I knew that I could bat back any of his quips, all I had to do was maintain the eye contact. This was slightly harder as his eyes seemed to freeze you as you looked into them. We were both suddenly interrupted by Mokuba speaking and looked away at the same time.

"I'm not sure which to choose, what do you think Seto? The steak or the moules frites?" He asked, I was surprised by how good his French accent was, he was only 11 and yet he spoke the French so easily and smoothly.

"I'm having the moules frites, so you could share some of mine if you liked. Then you could have the steak. Or you could just order both." Kaiba supplied. His accent too was very good. I could speak decent French and had been to France on a few different occasions but my accent wasn't perfect. I gave a hint of a smile, then snatched it back, just because he had a good French accent, doesn't make him worthy of a smile. But he had just been rather nice to me, or maybe he didn't think I was capable of choosing my own dish? I wasn't sure. Why were my thoughts so jumbled up, and all about him? Why him? I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind. A brush of skin against my arm disrupted my calm, I opened my eyes, it was Kaiba. I shivered, why did his touch have that effect on me? I looked questioningly and he passed me a drinks menu.

"You're going to be thirsty if you don't order a drink." He said, almost caringly, almost, but not quite. I looked into his eyes, trying to read his intentions. I found it impossible, he had his guard up, and his face was straight and unreadable. I chewed on the inside of my lip. What should I think? There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Said Kaiba, his voice sounding strong and confident. I felt a little rush of excitement but I pushed it down. It was only Kaiba speaking. The door opened and the waiter came in, looking nervous.

"Erm, can I get you anything?" He asked sheepishly. I saw Kaiba's eyebrows rise and could tell that he was thinking 'stupid question'. I grinned, I was thinking the same thing too.

"Please can I have a glass of ginger beer and the moules frites." Kaiba more stated than asked. The waiter scribbled it down on his pad, then turned to me.

"Please could I have a glass of Sicilian lemonade and the smoked mackerel?" I asked him more kindly. He smiled and wrote it down on his pad before looking at Mokuba.

"Please can I have the Orange juice and the steak?" Mokuba asked excitedly. I smiled; I loved how positive he always was. If only his brother were like that. The waiter bowed his head awkwardly and backed out of the room closing the door behind him.

"So how's your Kaibacorp work going Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Good so far, the duel disk is well under progression, it is looking to be ready early next month." He replied, smiling at his younger brother fondly. I watched Kaiba's eye, they were warm and friendly, he let his guard down with his younger brother. I smiled; I wish I had a sibling. I was an only child. I'd always wanted a younger sister to gossip and share secrets with. To have sleepovers with, to be able to style her hair and her style mine.

"There is a slight problem with the holographic technology though." Kaiba continued. "We are having problems with the calculations, that's why we hired a new worker for that field," My eyes widened, he was talking about Gabby. "She has an A* maths A level and she's only 16, unfortunately, that seems to be all that she is good at, she doesn't work very fast, but what she does do, she does fast, it doesn't help that she's annoying though." I sniggered quietly. Kaiba heard and snapped his head round to look at me, his eyes were first cold and accusing, then they softened as they saw my expression, he gave me a hint of a smile before looking away again. I hadn't realised Gabby was very intelligent before. There was another knock at the door and the waiter came in with our drinks, he placed them on the table with shaky hands. I smiled at him in thanks and he smiled back. I could see he was nervous. The door closed and Mokuba let out a little giggle. I looked over at him, he was looking at Kaiba who was looking at him sternly, as if to say, it's not nice to laugh. I watched intrigued, Kaiba was like a dad and friend to Mokuba, he seemed to be very attached to him and Mokuba seemed to be very attached to Kaiba. Mokuba rolled is eyes as if to say all right, and dived on his orange juice.

I watched as the glass started to tip, balanced precariously on one edge. It fell and hit the table, spilling its contents. I was on it in a flash with a wad of napkins, I quickly stood the glass back upright preventing it from spilling any more and mopped up the small amount that had managed to escape before crumpling the napkin into a ball and tossing it into the bin. Kaiba and Mokuba stared at me with wide eyes, both surprised at my speed and efficiency. I smiled and sat down again. Mokuba grinned at me from across the table. Kaiba leaned towards me and whispered a thank you in my ear. I shivered at his breath on my neck. I couldn't understand why he had this effect on me. I smiled at him, and for a moment he smiled back, I saw his eyes soften slightly and then it vanished and he was back to his normal self. I picked up my lemonade carefully and took a sip, it was delicious, not too sweet but not too sharp, just how I liked it. I saw Kaiba do the same with his ginger beer. I watched him through my glass and was surprised to see that he was doing the same, looking at me! Our eyes locked and we both snapped away at the same time, I was shocked, why was he watching me? Was there something that I was missing here? Why did he make me shiver? Why do I keep on thinking about him? What's going on? I let out a little moan. Kaiba looked at me slightly worried, but didn't say anything. I just went back to minding my own business.

Just then, the waiter arrived with our meals. I straightened up in my chair and took my plate from his hands. It looked delicious, I licked my lips appreciatively and took a bite. The fish was succulent and flavoursome, the green beans were crunchy and fresh and the lemon and chive sauce complimented the flavours beautifully. It really was exquisite food. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Kaiba watching me. I frowned and watched as his expression turned to slightly worried as he wondered what had caused my change of emotion. I giggled at his reaction and watched his confusion grow, it was really rather comical, in the end I decided to stop because I didn't want to break out in laughter in the middle of the meal. I wasn't very good at suppressing my laughter. I made eye contact with him and raised my eyebrows in a knowing manner. His face darkened as he realised I had been watching him, watching me. It was so much fun to tease him. The rest of the meal passed rather quickly, I kept noticing Kaiba stealing glances at me. Why? I was not sure but it made me giggle all the same. We finished our deserts and Kaiba called the waiter in to pay the bill. He swiped his card in the machine and punched in his code before taking it out again and pocketing it. The waiter left and we picked up our things. I slipped my cardigan over my arms and smiled, content. I watched Kaiba leave a generous tip before we turned and left the room. We descended down the stairs and I smiled at the memory of the meal. I was suddenly woken from my daydream by the feeling of Kaiba's hand on my back, the touch was fleeting and before I knew it, it was gone. I glanced at him but his face showed no evidence of what had happened. It could have been accidental, but I was walking next to him and he wasn't that much taller than me. I was 5 foot 6 he was just under 6. My mind was so jumbled and confused and all my problems were to do with Kaiba. He was a nice boss, handsome too, I thought as I watched him run a hand through his chestnut hair. I loved the colour of his hair. Wait, what? I, I. I'm not really sure what I think. No one had confused me like this before. Maybe it was all a cruel mind game. Kaiba didn't seem like the type to play mind games with his employees, his competition maybe, but not people working for him. We left the building and strolled towards the limo.

"That meal was delicious!" I commented.

"It was!" Mokuba agreed, Me and Seto found the restaurant a while ago, now it's a tradition for us to visit it once a month." I smiled at him.

"Do you have a lot of traditions?" I asked him.

"We do have a few!" He said smiling widely. "We're going to see a theatre production of war horse next week, we go every year! Hey! You should come!"

"I-" I tried to say.

"No, it'll be great fun! I need you in case I spill my drink again! She should come, shouldn't she Seto?" He jumped in, over excited.

"Well, I'm not sure if that would be convenient." Kaiba started to say.

"Oh please!" He pleaded, turning on the puppy eyes. Kaiba looked sternly at him. He batted his long lashes and tilted his head to the side. Kaiba sighed and gave in.

"Alright! She can come if she wants." He said, smiling slightly apologetically at me. I smiled back, reassuring him that it was fine.

"It sounds great! I wouldn't want intrude though." I began.

"Oh, no its fine! Seto doesn't mind, do you Seto?" He asked.

""No." He replied slight evidence of irritation showing on his face.

"So it's settled then!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Its on Tuesday night, next week! We'll pick you up at your house at six." I grinned at the boys control over his older brother, he really had him wrapped round his little finger. We came up to the limo, I went to climb in but as I did so, I felt a pressure on my hand. I looked down confused, there was a hand holding mine, Kaiba was attached to it. It was Kaiba's hand! He was helping me into the limo. I smiled, confused, surprised and happy at the same time. He looked into my eyes, his face was stony, but his eyes were smiling. I looked back into them, they seemed to have changed colour from and icy light blue, to a deep, sea blue. He gave me a little smile and then lifted up my hand, helping me in to the limo. I turned round to face him and his eyes met mine again, his hand lingered just a little bit longer than was necessary before it was gone.

I could still feel it. It could feel the warmth of his fingers around my palm, feel the indents of his fingers, feel the spaces between them. I shivered not for the first time that night and settled down on the seat in the limo. Mokuba once again stretched out along one of the sides, which meant that Kaiba and me were sitting on the same side. Somehow, I didn't mind too much this time. I watched him judge the distance and was surprised when he sat a little closer than he had on the way here. Not a lot, but still a little. I felt my pulse increase but calmed myself down. There was no need to get excited. I still couldn't understand why he had this effect on me. I just didn't understand. Was I missing something obvious? Why was I thinking about him again? What was going on with me? My thoughts were interrupted by the chauffer leaning back to speak to me.

"What's your address sweetheart?" He asked me. I frowned at the use of sweetheart and saw Kaiba do the same. I smiled and then realised what the chauffeur had asked me.

"Why do you need my address?" I asked him.

"Mr Kaiba asked me to drop you straight home." He answered. I smiled at Kaiba and he let a small smile play on his lips briefly before turning away. That was a kind thought. It was dark outside and I didn't want to have to walk home by myself.

"43 Cherry Tree Lane." I told him. All of the lanes and streets nearby where I lived had flowery names. Lizzie lived down Jasmine Street. I was seeing her tomorrow, we were having a sort of sleepover together, minus the sleep; we both had work the next day so she was going back home at 9:00. I was looking forwards to seeing her again. I hadn't spoken to her since the party. The limo came to a halt and I stood up, taking care not to knock my head against the ceiling. I said goodbye to Mokuba and looked at Kaiba again.

"Goodbye Mr Kaiba." I said, looking into his eyes, they weren't that deep sea blue any more but not their usual icy blue. They were somewhere in-between. He then did something that again, surprised me; he jumped up and opened the door for me, stepping out of the limo to help me down. His hand held mine carefully and delicately, as though cradling a glass ornament. I blushed slightly and squeezed lightly on his fingers as I stepped down, and to my surprise, he squeezed lightly back. I may have just been imagining it but I swore that his free hand brushed against my leg as I stepped down. I turned to face him and bid him goodnight and thanked him for dropping me back, before turning and walking towards my house. I tried to unlock the door quickly and smoothly as I could still feel him watching me. I fumbled with the key, trying to look confident, I managed to slip it into the lock and turn it. The door opened easily and I relaxed a little. I entered my house and turned to shut the door, but as I did so I noticed that Kaiba hadn't got back into his car yet. He was standing watching me. I smiled at him once more and watched a trace of a smile flicker over his face as his hand twitched as though expecting to wave, but was suppressed. I stole one more glance before firmly shutting the door.

As soon as it was closed, I let out a girly giggle. My skin was burning from where he touched me, and I could feel the heat on my cheeks. I ran upstairs to my room and collapsed on my bed still giggling. I'm not sure why, It was unlike me to giggle like this. Normally I despised girly girls who acted this way, but I couldn't really control it. I tugged off my clothes and pulled on my pyjamas. I padded into the bathroom and scrubbed my teeth before brushing my hair. Grinning ear to ear, I jumped into my bed and hugged my knees, letting scenes from the night play themselves in my head like a video.

* * *

**Seto**

The journey passed in silence. It wasn't an awkward one, just peaceful. The limo smoothly came to a stop. Mokuba jumped out first, I swear that he turned the seat into a trampoline. He sprung from it and out in a second! I followed and slipped out. Eleanor followed me, placing one foot on the ground and easing her weight onto it, she looked rather ladylike and I let a small smile emerge from the corner of my lips before I pushed it away. I watched her carefully from the corner of my eye. Just to check if she was all right, it was a good thing I did too, because as she transferred her weight, her foot slipped. I saw her start to fall, the panic was evident in her eyes. Time slowed, and I reached out instinctively and grabbed one of her flailing arms. My other hand found her waist and pulled her upwards, it felt right to have her in my arms like that, I was worried and concerned for her. I don't know why, she was only an employee. I looked into her eyes and saw the flame of panic start to die. I realised that she was now all right and my hand left her waist. The other one however chose to stay a while longer, I frowned at it, what was it doing, sure it felt good in her hand but, wait what was I thinking? There was nothing special about her hand, was there? Anyway, I released her hand and turned to Mokuba, trying to hide the shivers that were running up my spine at having held her waist. I could still feel her skin under my fingers, they burned from touching her.

Mokuba, apparently hadn't noticed and started jabbering about what food he was going to eat. I smiled at him, he was so excitable. As we neared the doors to the restaurant, I realised that she was standing next to me, I smiled at this but caught myself and pushed it down, she reached up on tip toe and whispered a thank you in my ear, I shivered as I felt her breath on my neck and in my ear. I smiled and nodded at her subtly, I did not meet her eye contact though. I did not want her to see my shiver. We entered the building and Mokuba and I sat down in the reception area and Eleanor went to talk to the waiter. Mokuba was jumping up and down and gabbling, I nodded and uhuhed in appropriate places but really my attention was on Ellie, I mean Eleanor. She'd never said I couldn't call her Ellie, then again, she was working for me, it was more appropriate that I called her Eleanor unless she asked me not to. I watched her as she spoke confidently to the waiter, telling him all of our requirements. I smiled at her, she was coping well. Just then, she glanced over and locked her eyes with mine. She made a 'come here' gesture and I gladly got up and walked over. The waiter led us up a beautiful staircase with gold vines wrapped around the banisters, I watched Eleanor's expression as she took in the building, I smirked as she marvelled at the beauty of it. We reached the door to our private room and I frowned as I saw that there was only one table in the room. I saw Eleanor do the same, she was smart. She spoke to the waiter who nervously explained that he wasn't able to bring any more up. I glared at him and watched him shrink under my gaze. I often had that effect on people, although, not with Eleanor. She just stared back at me, matching the ice in my eyes with a flame in hers. Not many people could do that. I found it strangely intriguing and attractive, attractive? No, just interesting. I was not going to let her take control of my thoughts again. No. Although, for a first time, she had done rather well. She had managed to take care of the private room and Mokuba's eating requirements, the table was not her fault and she had spotted it straight away and tried to resolve it. I nodded approvingly to her as she sat down and watched her out of the corner of my eye. She frowned then looked surprised. I watched as a light pink stained her cheeks and saw the cogs in her brain turning, wondering why I had nodded at her. As much fun as it was to see her like this, I carried on.

"Well done, for a first time, that was rather good." I complimented her and watched as she took it in. Seto Kaiba had just complimented her. I saw her face and smirked, even my brother was staring at me. It was unlike me to compliment anybody, but, she had done well. I shot him a 'what?' look and picked up my menu. I watched her from the corner of my eye as she shot daggers at me. She probably thought I was just teasing her. I wasn't, she had done well. She then proceeded to pick up a menu. I knew what I was having already, so I didn't need to read the menu, however, it was, useful. I peered over at her whilst holding the menu in front of my face. I smirked and raised my eyebrows as I heard her gasp at the prices, she was going to have to get used to dining in posh, expensive restaurants. She saw and glared at me, I watched her again from the corner of my eye but did not look up, I pretended not to see her. She buried herself in her menu. I watched her subtly, she seemed to be deep in thought, there were some lovely meals here, she was most likely having trouble selecting one. I could help with that. I gently nudged my foot against hers. She looked down then realised that it was my foot and looked up in surprise. I smirked at her surprise; she really didn't know me that well. She would soon be getting to know me, she was my personal assistant. That meant that she would be spending a fair amount of time with me. It would be interesting to get to know her too.

"If you're finding it difficult to make up your mind, I highly recommend the mackerel." I told her, trying to sound kind. I only normally spoke like that to Mokuba. She looked into my eyes, at first trying to decide upon my emotion, I could see her searching my face for clues. I let her, holding my expression; firm and strong, if she was going to try and look for emotion then I was not going to show weakness. I held her gaze easily, the ice in my eyes penetrating through the air as I watched her shiver under the coldness of my gaze. I thought she was going to look away but instead she intensified her own gaze, a flame flickering in her eyes showing me that she wasn't easily intimidated. She managed to match my stare, and held me in her gaze.

"Thank you for your suggestion." She replied smoothly, "But I have already selected a dish." She was good with words, I could tell, I saw the defiance in her eyes. She obviously was determined to think that I was trying to tease her. I smirked inwardly at her assumption. If she wanted me to tease her, then I would happily comply.

"And may I inquire, as to what you have selected?" I asked her just as smoothly as she had spoken, I stared hard at her, daring her to look away. Unlike many others who had met my eye contact, she did not comply and maintained her gaze.

"Coincidently, I happen to have selected the very same meal that you advised me to." She replied, smirking at me from the corner of her mouth. I smiled, she was feisty, she could speak smoothly and confidently, an admirable trait, but what really intrigued me was her ability to maintain, even match my eye contact. Very few people could do this. When I had first met her, I had got the impression that she was shy and girly. In reality, I was discovering that she was quite the contrary. She did not allow me to intimidate her, and her gaze seemed to mock any attempts to dominate. She could bat any of my remarks straight back at me. She was a challenge. It was going to be fun working with her. She would not give up easily, this I knew. She fought with fire, I fought with ice. Both deadly, both powerful, but in the end, one would triumph, I was not going to let it be her. It would not be a short or easy process, but it would be fun to see who would come out on top. A mutual understanding passed between us, I could see it in her eyes, this meal was becoming a competition of kinds, a game, the rules were simple, falter in either eye contact or speech and you loose. I was happy to play it, it was a game I had played all my life. A game of dominance. I opened my mouth to say something but my brother speaking to me interrupted my speech. We both looked away at the same time. He seemed completely and blissfully oblivious to what was going on between Eleanor and I.

""I'm not sure which to choose, what do you think Seto? The steak or the moules frites?" He asked me. I was still a little unfocused from the little banter that had gone on between Eleanor and I but I recovered quickly.

"I'm having the moules frites, so you could share some of mine if you liked. Then you could have the steak. Or you could just order both." I supplied, he smiled gratefully at me. I looked ay Eleanor, but she was reading her menu. I felt an urge to gain her attention again. How to get her attention? I reached out almost without realising it and brushed my cold fingers against the warm skin of her arm. Her skin burned me where I touched it, it was so smooth, not tanned but not pale. A beautiful sun kissed tone. She shivered. I smiled as I watched her react to me. I suddenly realised that I had just caught her attention, but had nothing to say. I searched for a reason, and found one. I plucked a drinks menu from the middle of the table and held it out to her.

"You're going to be thirsty if you don't order a drink." I said, breathing a sigh when I realised that she hadn't noticed my frantic searching. I quickly put my guard back up; I was not going to slip up again. Besides I hadn't slipped up, I never slip up. She took it and read it, absent mindedly, not really paying attention, I could tell her thoughts were elsewhere. She looked confused. I watched as she chewed on her lip. Her teeth coaxed it into her mouth, sucked on it, then allowed it to pop back out again. At that moment, I wished that her teeth were mine. That I could draw her lip into my mouth and- What? What was I thinking? Why would I think that? I frowned, what was she doing to me? How was she affecting me like this? She was dangerous. But somehow, I didn't care. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called. The waiter walked nervously into the room and took our orders. She ordered Sicilian lemonade, and the mackerel, I ordered a ginger beer and the moules frites and Mokuba ordered orange juice and the steak. The waiter backed out of the room, bobbing his head. He, unlike Eleanor, could not maintain my eye contact.

Mokuba asked me about my Kaibacorp work, knowing that it had been rather difficult lately. I explained to him the problems, as I described one of my new employees to him, in none too flattering terms, I heard her let out a little giggle. I snapped round to look at her. My eyes cold and accusing, she had been listening to our conversation! Well, I suppose she couldn't help it, I saw the slight trace of amusement on her face and remembered that she had been with Abigail on her first day. She probably knew her fairly well, and judging by her reaction to my comments, I think that we shared the same opinion of her. I softened the harshness of my gaze, letting some of the ice in my eyes melt and gave her a hint of a smile before turning back to the conversation. The waiter knocked on the door, and served us our drinks, his hands shaking as he did so. He backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he did so, Mokuba let out a little giggle. I frowned at him across the table and gave him a 'not funny' look. He stopped giggling and raised his eyebrows as if to say 'fine' and dived on his orange juice.

The glass tilted and swayed, standing up on one side, I watched, frozen as it began to topple over. Eleanor was on it in a flash, she pulled the glass back upright, preventing any more liquid from escaping and held a wad of napkins over the spilt juice. Then, having dried the table she crumpled the napkins into a ball and threw them accurately into the bin. I sat gaping at her. Wow! That was good! I was impressed with how quickly she had reacted and sorted the problem out, the whole thing had taken less than 5 seconds. She just smiled and sat down. I leaned towards her and whispered a thank you in her ear, just as she had done to me earlier. I smiled faintly at her before pushing it away and returning my face to a neutral expression. I then watched intently as she picked up her lemonade and took a sip. I saw her approval of the drink on her face. I smiled yet again and took a sip of my ginger beer. I peered at her through my glass and to my surprise she had been looking at me too, our eyes locked and I snapped mine away almost straight afterwards. She'd been watching me too. Why? I heard her let out a little moan of annoyance and I instinctively glanced at her worried, but she didn't meet my eye contact. I sighed internally, had I done something to offend her? What was wrong with her? No. I was not going to let her worm her way into my head again!

Just then our meals arrived. I looked down at my plate of mussels. The looked delicious. I took hold of one of the shells, and using it as a pair of chopsticks, I teased a mussel from its shell. Slowly I placed it into my mouth, savouring the taste. It was exquisite. Flavours danced on my tongue and skipped about my mouth, the texture was perfect. I was beautiful food. I glanced over to Eleanor, she was savouring a piece of mackerel, her eyes closed in appreciation. I let a hint of a smile play on my lips; she couldn't see me. I then turned to Mokuba, watching him tear into his steak, satisfaction evident on his young face. I smiled fondly at him. This meal was going to be, and had been, one of the best I had had.

I watched Eleanor out of the corner of my eye, just to check if she was still enjoying her meal, but I couldn't pull my eyes away from her. I saw her frown and my expression changed to worried, was she all right? What had caused her sudden change in mood? I then watched as she started to giggle but held it back. I grew confused. What was causing her mood swings? She then made eye contact and raised her eyebrows knowingly at me. She had been watching me, watching her! My expression turned stormy. She knew. Damn her. How could she get the better of me? No one got the better of me. Still, as the meal passed by, I kept glancing at her. She looked very elegant sitting there. Even pretty. I smiled at her golden hair; it looked radiant in this lighting. She was glowing. We finished our deserts and I called the waiter in to pay the bill. Casually I swiped my card in the machine and punched in my code before taking it out again and pocketing it. The waiter left and we picked up our things. I watched as Eleanor slipped her cardigan over her arms and smiled, content. I left a generous tip before we turned and left the room.

We descended down the stairs and I watched Eleanor smile. For some reason, this made me smile too. I caught myself and tried to get rid of it but it refused to budge. I watched Eleanor as she descended down the stairs, just ahead of me, so ladylike and elegant. My hand reached out by itself and brushed lightly against the small of her back. She glanced back at me, frowning but I held my face straight, and did not let any evidence of my wandering hand show on my face. She looked away and I breathed a sigh of relief, my hand better not do that again. I scolded myself, but I could still feel her on my hands, she stayed there as we walked past the reception area and out into the cool evening air. I kept my hand still, not wanting to loose the feeling of her.

"That meal was delicious!" She commented, jolting me from my daydream.

"It was!" Mokuba agreed, Me and Seto found the restaurant a while ago, now it's a tradition for us to visit it once a month." She smiled at him.

"Do you have a lot of traditions?" She asked him.

"We do have a few!" He said smiling widely. "We're going to see a theatre production of war horse next week, we go every year! Hey! You should come!" What? What had Mokuba asked her? To come with us to the theatre? No, she was an employee, it would be inappropriate. What was he thinking, he was too kind.

"I-" She tried to say. She didn't want to go either.

"No, it'll be great fun! I need you in case I spill my drink again! She should come, shouldn't she Seto?" He jumped in, over excited. I chose my words carefully.

"Well, I'm not sure if that would be convenient." I started to say.

"Oh please!" He pleaded, turning on the puppy eyes. I looked sternly at him. He batted his long lashes and tilted his head to the side. I sighed and gave in. She didn't want to come anyway, if I said yes, she would still say no.

"Alright! She can come if she wants." I said, smiling slightly apologetically at her. She smiled right back at me, reassuring me that it was fine.

"It sounds great! I wouldn't want intrude though." She began. I smiled at her answer, I could tell that she didn't want to upset Mokuba.

"Oh, no its fine! Seto doesn't mind, do you Seto?" He asked. What? How do I answer this one, say yes, and sound rude. Say no, sound forwards. I opened my mouth and started to form the word yes, Seto Kaiba was not forwards, but instead I found myself saying no. I frowned in irritation with myself, how come I couldn't control my own body when I was with her?

""So it's settled then!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Its on Tuesday night, next week! We'll pick you up at your house at six." I wouldn't mind seeing her again, I just, didn't want to have her there to make me nervous. On the bright side it was going to be fun to see who would win our little game. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

We came up to the limo, and I watched her start to climb in, I didn't want her slipping like earlier, instinctively, I reached out the take her hand in mine and help her into the limo. She looked down, then up at me as she realised what I was doing. She smiled, her face a mixture of confusion, surprise and happiness. I looked into her eyes, I kept my expression stony, but I could tell the ice was gone from my eyes. I gave her a small smile and raised my hand, still holding hers and helped her in. She got into the limo and turned around to face me. We looked into each other's eyes again, the flame was gone from hers and I could tell that the ice in mine had melted. I went to release her hand but I found that I couldn't it was too, comfortable wrapped around hers, I tried again and slipped it away. She smiled briefly and turned to sit down. I knocked on the chauffer's window and he wound it down. I quickly asked him to drop Eleanor at her home, rather than at the entrance to Kaibacorp. I didn't want her to have to walk home alone at this time of night. It was dangerous. I then turned and slipped into the limo as well, and thanks to Mokuba stretching across one side again, I sat down next to Eleanor again, a little closer this time, not much, but a little.

We sat again, in silence, comfortable silence. I cradled my hand in the other, I could feel her fingers under mine, feel them burning my skin, feel their softness, feel their smoothness. I kept it very still, not wanting to loose the sensation. The chauffeur leaned back and asked Eleanor a question, startling her. I looked at her, worried, she was all right. I relaxed.

"What's your address sweetheart?" He asked her. I frowned at the use of sweetheart and saw her do the same.

"Why do you need my address?" She asked him.

"Mr Kaiba asked me to drop you straight home." He answered. She smiled at me and I let a small smile play on my lips briefly before turning away.

"43 Cherry Tree Lane." She told him. She looked at me again and smiled appreciatively, my brain turned to jelly. I watched her smile, unable to say or do anything. I pulled myself together and managed to smile back a little. What had just happened to me? I felt my skin burn. She had such a strange affect on me.

The limo came to a halt and she stood up, taking care not to knock her head against the ceiling. She said goodbye to Mokuba and looked at me again.

"Goodbye Mr Kaiba." She said, looking into my eyes, hers were content and happy. They were sparkling. I jumped up and opened the door for her, stepping out of the limo to help her down. I felt for her hand again, craving her touch. I watched almost fondly, almost, as a faint pink crept to her cheeks, was she blushing? She ducked her head then looked straight at me again. I felt her fingers squeeze lightly on mine, and I returned the gesture, watching as her eyes sparked. I watched her step down, as she did so, the skin of her leg called out to me, so tempting, my free hand brushed lightly against and I mentally scolded myself. She turned to face me and said goodnight to me, and thanked me for the meal, I told her she needn't thank me and bid her goodnight too. She turned and walked to her house, She slipped the key into the lock and I stood and watched her. The door swung open and she entered, running a hand through her lovely golden hair. She turned to shut the door and noticed me still standing watching. She smiled at me for the last time, I let a trace of a smile pass over my face and my hand twitched as though expecting to wave but I stopped it. I stole one more glance at her before she firmly shut the door.

I stood there staring at her closed door, replaying the last few moments in my head. Smiling, I stepped back into the limo and watched her house as it shrunk to a miniature dot as we drove away. Mokuba was watching me intently, I looked over at him questioningly,

"You seem happy!" He said, all too knowingly for my comfort.

"Yes, we've just had a lovely meal." I said carefully.

"We've had meals like this before Seto." He said grinning. "You don't normally get this happy, the only different thing this time was Ellie." I gasped inwardly but hid it, calming myself.

"Your point being?" I asked him.

"You're not stupid Seto, you know what my point is. You like her." He said smirking. I frowned at him, shocked. I didn't! Did I?

"Whatever makes you think that?" I asked coolly. Trying to seem calm, but inside my head was buzzing. I could feel my temperature rising.

"Well, you were constantly looking at her during the meal, you caught her when she slipped over earlier." He paused seeing my surprise. "Yeah, I did see that! You _complimented_ her, you were flirting with her when you were advising her on what to pick, and you helped her in and out of the limo. You've never behaved like this with any of your other personal assistants. I think that means you like her!"

"Don't be stupid!" I said. "I do not _like_ her, she's just easier to get along with than other PA's I've had before." I denied. I didn't like her, did I? No of course not. I wasn't flirting earlier, no, I was simply teasing her, that's not the same as flirting is it? I felt hot all over. Mokuba must have been mistaken, as for catching her and helping her in and out of the limo, well, she wouldn't be much use to me with a broken ankle would she? No. I was Seto Kaiba; Seto Kaiba did not hit on girls. I didn't fancy her I told myself, but a tiny voice at the back of my head whispered back to me.

_You do._


	6. Consultation and Confrontation

******Hey! So my original plan was just to publish some of the story and only update when I'd finished another chapter, but I dont feel like this story is generating enough publicity, so I am going to fully publish what I have written so far! **

******This one contains a few flashbacks, sorry, but they were necessary!********  
**

******Disclaimer: **

******Me: If I owned Yugioh, this wouldn't be a fanfic, this would be a reality!**

******Seto: (scowls) **

******Me: Don't be so grumpy,just cos you were a little OOC in this one.**

******Seto: (still scowls)**

******Me: I had to for the plot line!**

******Seto: (still scowling)**

******Me: Now you're just being immature!**

******Seto: ME! IMMATURE?**

******Me: (giggles)**

* * *

**Consultation, and confrontation**

**Ellie**

The morning swam to consciousness as I peered through my lashes at my ceiling. What a dream, a limo ride, a restaurant, a certain blue-eyed brunette. It suddenly dawned upon me that it hadn't been a dream at all.

I shot up, it had actually happened. I stifled a girly giggle. Oh boy, Lizzie was going to hear all about this when she came round later! I smiled fondly as I recalled images of the previous evening.

_I glanced at Kaiba. His eyes flitted instinctively to meet mine and my stomach flipped, before he caught himself and looked away. That was strange. He wasn't looking in my direction, he wouldn't have noticed my glance unless, unless he had been watching me from the corner of his eye._

_My foot slipped and I found myself falling, I panicked and flailed my arms. Kaiba noticed my waving and swiftly and smoothly took hold of my hand with one of his, the other found my waist and pulled me upwards almost protectively. My heartbeat tripled and I found myself sinking into his touch. The second that followed seemed to last forever. I saw the worry, the concern in his eyes, and then it was gone. Suddenly I was pulled back into the real world. I straightened up and smiled at Kaiba breathlessly, seeing that I was now stable, his hand left my waist and I found myself missing its touch. His other hand however lingered a few seconds longer before it too disappeared._

I snapped out of my trance-like state and returned to the real world. I should get up. I pushed the covers from my lap and got changed into comfortable weekend clothes: A pair of skinny blue jeans and a slogan T-shirt. I quickly fixed myself breakfast and freshened up, before pulling my hair into a loose side plait and collapsing into a chair, I sunk into a book.

* * *

**seto**

I turned myself away from Mokuba and his bizarre suggestions and the rest of the journey passed in silence. I tried to dismiss thoughts of what Mokuba had said from my mind, this was easier said than done, and I found myself wondering if there was any truth in his words. I didn't like her. No. I had never fancied a girl, and never would, at least not her. I _didn't _fancy her. Did I?

_You do_

I don't. I pushed the little feeling that contradicted my thoughts away. I didn't. She was feisty, she was a challenge, she was independent, she was witty, she was many things, but the subject of my attentions was not one of them.

The limo pulled smoothly to a stop and I stepped out, followed by Mokuba. We walked up to the mansion doors I slipped my security card into the lock and placed my key into the lock before turning it with a flick of my wrist and opening the door. I dropped onto a couch and let images of the night play in my mind.

"Thinking about her, big brother?" Mokuba asked me, grinning cheekily. I snapped out of my memories and realised that I was smiling. I quickly reversed that and realised what my brother had just asked me.

"I, what? No!" I replied too quickly. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Seto, you were smiling, and have been all evening, you never smile at anyone but me!" He smirked triumphantly. I frowned, had I really been smiling that much?

"Well, that's the answer isn't it, I was and am, with you." I answered simply, trying to sound normal, what was normal? Could he tell I was lying? Was I lying? No. At least I didn't think so.

Mokuba just raised his eyebrows again and smirked at me, knowing and confident.

I matched his expression with one of my own, one eyebrow raised, my eyes telling him that he was not going to win this one.

"Go to bed Mokie." I told him, running a hand through his messy hair. He sighed but scrambled up two flights of stairs to his bedroom. Alone, I readjusted my position on the couch and puzzled over the night. Mokuba was probably winding me up. I didn't like her really. She was clever, she could maintain and match my eye-contact, she had a sharp tounge and she was confident, she did not allow me to intimidate her and she had somehow managed to get the better of me. I admired her for these qualities but I didn't fancy her. She was pretty, I'd give her that. I could still remember the sensation of her fingers underneath mine, my hand on her back. I frowned as I recalled events of the night.

_Eleanor followed me, placing one foot on the ground and easing her weight onto it, she looked rather ladylike and I let a small smile emerge from the corner of my lips before I pushed it away. I watched her carefully from the corner of my eye. Just to check if she was all right, it was a good thing I did too, because as she transferred her weight, her foot slipped. I saw her start to fall, the panic was evident in her eyes. Time slowed, and I reached out instinctively and grabbed one of her flailing arms. My other hand found her waist and pulled her upwards, it felt right to have her in my arms like that, I was worried and concerned for her. I don't know why, she was only an employee. I looked into her eyes and saw the flame of panic start to die. I realised that she was now all right and my hand left her waist. The other one however chose to stay a while longer, I frowned at it, what was it doing, sure it felt good in her hand but, wait what was I thinking? There was nothing special about her hand, was there? _

Her hand encased in mine had felt good, she had made my skin burn when I touched her. I was concerned when I saw her fall. I had pulled her upwards almost protectively and she had felt good in my arms. Maybe I did like her? I pushed that thought away. It was late. I should probably get some sleep. I heaved myself up and retired to my bedroom.

* * *

**Ellie**

It was around lunchtime that the doorbell rang. I jumped up and opened the door to reveal a smiling Lizzie. Before she could speak I had smothered her with a tight hug.

"Lizzie!" I cried.

"Ellie! How are you?" She asked, detaching herself from my arms.

"Good thanks!" I replied, she had her hair loose around her shoulders, the brown was almost chestnut in the sun. It reminded me of Kaiba's hair. Kaiba. My thoughts again wandered to last night.

_I picked up my lemonade carefully and took a sip, it was delicious, not too sweet but not too sharp, just how I liked it. I saw Kaiba do the same with his ginger beer. I watched him through my glass and was surprised to see that he was doing the same, looking at me! Our eyes locked and we both snapped away at the same time._

Why did I keep on thinking about him? I ushered Lizzie into the house and closed the door behind her.

"So how's your new job going?" She asked me. Taking a seat on my sofa "Where is it?" I had told her about the new job, but not where it was.

"I'm working at kaibacorp, I'm Seto Kaiba's personal assistant." I told her. Her eyes widened considerably.

"You are working for Seto Kaiba?" She repeated. I nodded. "Do you realise how many girls would kill to be in your position?" I smiled.

"I know, I hadn't heard of him until your welcome home party, I only moved here 2 months ago. I didn't really realise how well known he was." I told her. She smiled at me.

"So, is he as antisocial as he seems?" She asked me shifting in her seat, preparing for a girly chat.

"Not quite." I told her, a gleam in my eyes, I happily filled her in on everything that happened since I had last seen her, she nodded, smiled, gasped and oohed her way through my description. "and now, I just can't seem to get him out of my mind!" I finished.

"Wow!" She said, her eyes glinting in the light. "Well," She said carefully. "If you can't get someone out of your head, then maybe they're supposed to be there." I smiled at her words, then realised fully what they meant.

"Do you mean?" I said. She just smiled knowingly at me.

"I, I'd never, thought about it like that, I don't know, I, I do get shivers every time I touch him, he gives me butterflies, he is handsome, I cant stop thinking about him!" I smiled as images of the previous night flashed before my eyes. "I guess, I do, I guess I do like him!" I giggled and Lizzie smiled widely at me. She reached out and rubbed my arm. "I guess I do like him!" I repeated, as if to let it sink in further. I erupted in another fit of girly giggles and Lizzie drew me into a warm hug.

"Now, a lot of girls fancy Kaiba, and they get all girly and flirty with him and I know from Mokuba that that _really_ annoys him, so you have to be mature and not go all girly cos that will just make him dislike you." Lizzie advised me.

"Ok, not girly, I'm not usually girly so that wont be too hard, I'll just try to be myself!" I decided.

"He wont be able to resist you!" Lizzie said giggling. I gave her a 'really' look and we both burst out laughing. We gossiped and giggled the whole night, only stopping to eat slices of margarita pizza or take sips of lemonade or coke. It was 10:30 when Lizzie finally got up and left, we spent 10 minutes hugging and then I waved her goodbye from the window. I turned my back to the window and smiled at the evening we'd had. Then I was greeted by the mess we had left, and my smile threatened to fade. I lent down and scooped up the pizza boxes and dropped them in the bin. Eventually I slipped into my pyjamas and climbed into bed as yet more images of the restaurant visit filled my mind, except this time, I knew why.

* * *

**Seto **

The morning broke through my senses, and I snapped out from my dream, that was strange, I didn't normally dream. I tried to recall details of the dream, it involved Her. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to shake it from my mind; dreams were trivial unnecessary things. Even dreams about her. I sat up in bed and stared at the wall. I heard a distant bang and snapped back to the real world. Mokuba. I jumped up and walked briskly to my brother's room. I knocked and then opened the door.

"Was that you?" I asked him. Looking around the room trying to spot anything that could have fallen.

"Sorry Seto, I dropped my 'guide to fossils and rocks' book." He said, putting on a posh voice. I smirked.

"But you never read that book." I stated, a little confused.

"Yes, but it wasn't the book that I was interested in," He explained. "It was what was behind it."

"And what might that be?" I asked him.

"A galaxy chocolate bar and a packet of liquorish allsorts." He told me smiling.

"How the hell did they get there?" I asked him.

"Well." He began.

"You know what, I probably don't want to know!" I said, imagining all the various ways they could have found their way there. He just grinned at me.

"So then, why did you sleep in? You never sleep in Seto." He said, a slight hint of teasing evident in his voice.

"I'm not sure, probably just all the late nights we've been having lately." I faked a yawn, to try to convince him; I could see the glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Mmmmm." He mock agreed. "Or maybe you were dreaming about her!" He said, smirking teasingly at me. I started inwardly, how could he know? I decided to play dumb.

"Dreaming about who?" I asked, putting on a frown.

"You know who Seto." He said grinning even wider at me.

"No, no idea!" I said, shaking my head.

"Seto, don't try playing dumb, you know who I'm talking about. Ellie!" He said, almost annoyed. I pretended to look shocked.

"What? No. Why would I dream about her?" I asked him.

"Because you totally fancy her!" He said enthusiastically.

"That was a rhetorical question Mokuba." I said, purposefully dodging the accusation he shot at me, fortunately, he didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, sorry." He replied. "What's rhetorical?" I face palmed.

"Don't worry!" I said hastily and dodged out of the room, eager to get away from his questioning. I made it back to my own room and sat down on the sofa that stretched across one of the walls. I didn't fancy her, did I? The restaurant had been good, really good. I had enjoyed her company. Perhaps a little too much.

_We came up to the limo, and I watched her start to climb in, I didn't want her slipping like earlier, instinctively, I reached out the take her hand in mine and help her into the limo. She looked down, then up at me as she realised what I was doing. She smiled, her face a mixture of confusion, surprise and happiness. I looked into her eyes, I kept my expression stony, but I could tell the ice was gone from my eyes. I gave her a small smile and raised my hand, still holding hers and helped her in. She got into the limo and turned around to face me. We looked into each other's eyes again, the flame was gone from hers and I could tell that the ice in mine had melted. _

I suddenly realised that I was smiling and snapped out of it.

Maybe I did like her?

No, that's absurd!

But, maybe, maybe I did. She did have a strange effect on me last night. I couldn't take my eyes off of her! She had looked pretty.

_I watched her smile, unable to say or do anything. I pulled myself together and managed to smile back a little. What had just happened to me? I felt my skin burn. She had such a strange affect on me. _

_I jumped up and opened the door for her, stepping out of the limo to help her down. I felt for her hand again, craving her touch. I watched almost fondly, almost, as a faint pink crept to her cheeks, was she blushing? She ducked her head then looked straight at me again. I felt her fingers squeeze lightly on mine, and I returned the gesture, watching as her eyes sparked. _

I found myself smiling yet again. Why did memories of her do this to me? She had affected me, drastically. I couldn't go 5 minutes without my mind somehow wandering to her. Did I like her? I think, I think, maybe, I did like her. Do like her. There, I had acknowledged it. I liked her.

Her beautiful golden hair, tumbling way past her shoulders, her perfect fingers reaching up to brush a strand from her eye. That should be me fixing her hair for her. I longed to touch her again, to see her. Her brilliant blue eyes, with a flame dancing at the centre. So, entrancing. Oh there I go again, how can she continue to occupy my every thought? I was in this over my head! I'd never felt like this about a girl before. I never thought I would. God, I could be so naïve.

I liked her. I had acknowledged this. Now, how to stop liking her.

* * *

**The magical review button begs for attention!**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I will update! Promise!**

**:) :D :P **


	7. Distraction

**Hello again! I am very sad, as this story is not generating many readers as of yet! In this chapter, things start to get a little more _interesting_! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Seto: I AM NOT IMMATURE**

**Me: Because shouting is sooooo mature!**

**Seto: Shut up!**

**Me: No, it's too much fun to annoy you!**

**Mokuba: If you want, I could tell you what really annoys him!**

**Me: Please do!**

**Seto: NO! (drags Mokuba away)**

**Me: Well, that was, interesting. I dont own Yugioh. I know, it is very sad! I think I may just have to go and have and hour long sob now!**

* * *

**Distraction**

**Ellie**

I stirred from my sleep with a smile on my face. I had been dreaming about him. Ice cold eyes, which melted into a deep, sea blue. Soft chestnut hair, glinting light brown in the sun. Today I could see him again. Just that thought had me smiling again and I slipped out of bed. What should I wear? Jeans? A skirt? A dress? A tee-shirt? It was fairly warm weather even though it was November (we'd been having some seriously weird weather.) A dress seemed like a good idea. I pulled a few out from my wardrobe. One with tiny white polka dots on a navy background, one with flowers in shades of lilac, pink and blue and one in hues of light blue and turquoise with fairly thin blue straps. I chose the last one and slipped it on. It sat nicely on my shoulders and clung gently to my figure, coming in at the waist. It then tumbled out into a pretty skirt that ended at just above my knee. It was a very pretty dress. Smiling, I pulled my hair into a loose side plait and applied a little make up before eating breakfast and hopping out of the door.

I arrived on time and sat down at my desk. There was a note on the table in front of me, in Kaiba's handwriting. Not that I had memorised it or anything. My heartbeat quickened and I hastened to read what it said.

**Call me via the intercom when you get in, and I will tell you what I need you to do today. **

I smiled for no obvious reason. Just because. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and straightened my dress, before pressing the intercom button.

"Hello?" I asked, glancing around the room, feeling foolish. It was then that I spotted the camera. It was sitting in the corner of the room, and seemed to be looking at me. I frowned, momentarily disoriented, I got the strange feeling that someone was watching me, then it was gone, there were probably cameras in every room, its such a big place, and cameras can't look at you, what was I thinking? Kaiba's smooth reply pulled me back from my pondering.

"Morning, how are you?" I frowned at the informality. Did he just ask me how I was? Well, I wasn't complaining.

"I'm fine thank you, how are you?" I asked him, biting my lip nervously, waiting for him to start laughing at me. But no such laugh came.

"I'm fine too, thank you for asking." He replied, a little warmth evident in his usually frosty voice. "Today, I need you to work on the designs for the new duel disk. I presume you know what the old design looks like?" He asked me. I nodded, before realising that he couldn't see me and blushed.

"Yes, I am familiar with them." I answered smoothly, trying to cover for my little glitch.

"Good, well, the problem with the old design is that it doesn't have quite enough space to store the new holographic technology that we are planning to introduce to the new ones. So the new design would need to have a radius of about 7cm and a circumference of around 30cm. We need it to be eye-catching but not too flashy and it would need to be suitable for both boys and girls. I need you to sketch 10 different designs, I will then select one, but you will need to make lots of detailed sketches of it for the technology department to work from. One from each different angle and then close ups of other details, but that will happen later on, for today, I just need you to get 5 designs finished. I gathered from your CV that you have an A* A-level in Art, so this should be no problem for you." He paused. "I have left a drawing pad and a wide selection of coloured and sketching pencils in the draw on your desk, you will need to draw one black and white, and one colour version of each disk. I hope that this is not too much work for you." He added thoughtfully. I smiled; I loved to draw.

"Not at all, I'll get straight to it." I replied. I almost heard him smile.

"Good, if you encounter any problems, you can consult me via the intercom." He assured me. I smiled once more and the intercom went dead. Still smiling, I reached down and slid open the draw. An A4 thick good quality sketching pad, a tray of 100 different coloured, fine quality pencils and another tray of pencils ranging from 10B to 10H greeted me. I stared in awe as my eyes took in the sight greedily. I longed to have pencils like this at home. I slipped the pad out and opened it to the first page. It was beautiful quality paper, so tempting. I selected a H pencil and began to lightly sketch the outlines for the duel disk. I then proceeded to shade, smudge, colour and blend my drawings, I was in my element. I loved to draw. The time flew by and I was jolted from my creativity by a voice floating from the intercom.

"Its good to see you so into your work, but I thought I should let you know that its already 10 minutes into your lunch break." I started and glanced at my watch. Where had the time gone?

"Thank you!" I replied. I must have been really absorbed in my work.

"That's ok." Came the reply. I smiled yet again, jeez, what was he doing to me? Wait, how had he known that I was still here? My eyes again travelled to the small camera in the corner of the room. Had he been watching me? I stifled a giggle; he could still be watching me now. Well then, I'd give him something to watch. I stood up slowly, and flicked a stray strand of hair away from my face, revealing my neck, before swishing my plait over one shoulder. I then trailed my hand to my hair and ran it down the plait, before turning and leaving with a slight sway of my hips. As soon as I was out of the building, I broke into a fit of giggles; I could just imagine his face. I again went to the small café that I had found on my first day and ordered my lunch. As I was eating, all that I could think of was him. He constantly managed to squeeze into my mind, but I no longer put up any resistance. I surrendered to thoughts of him, and allowed them to carry me far away from here and back to a posh restaurant, painted black and white.

* * *

**Seto **

I had been dreaming about her again. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her laugh. Her. I found myself smiling again. What was she doing to me? I didn't know whether to enjoy or dislike the feelings that she evoked. How should I react? Should I surrender to them? No. It was dangerous to love. To put so much trust into one person. To form attachments was just another weakness. That was why I only allowed myself one. My brother. I shook my head. I had to stop liking her. But, how? I sighed heavily and clambered out of bed and got ready for the day.

I arrived at Kaibacorp way before any of my employees, but that was normal. I walked briskly into my office and took a seat on one of the plush sofas that I had in my office. I flicked through the security cameras in the building just to check that I was indeed alone. I came to rest on her desk. I would be seeing her later on today. I had a new job for her. I would need to tell her about it over the intercom, I should probably leave a note on her desk asking her to call me when she got in, I wrote it down and took the path to her desk, that I had come to know so well. I left it there; She was going to need pencils and paper. Luckily I had already bought those, I strode back to my office before returning and placing them in her desk. She was good at art, she had got an A* in it. This job would suit her. I then retraced the path to my office and made a cup of tea. I glanced at my watch; she should be arriving around now. I stole a look at the CCTV screen, and sure enough there she was. She looked good today; her hair was pulled into a loose plait to one side. It suited her, but I preferred it down. Her dress looked good on her too. It had a floaty skirt, but the top hugged her figure gently, hinting at her curves, but teasing me by not hugging too tight. I watched as she settled down, before reading the note and smiling. That made me smile too. I watched as she pressed the button for the intercom and her voice floated through the air to my ears, magnified by the otherwise silence.

"Hello?" She more asked than said, I saw her glance up towards the camera and frown slightly. She was looking right at me, except she couldn't see me.

"Morning, how are you?" I asked, and then mentally smacked myself for my own informality.

"I'm fine thank you, how are you?" She asked cautiously, I could see her biting her lip on the screen.

"I'm fine too, thank you for asking." I replied letting a little warmth creep into my voice, not too much. I had to stop liking her, I had to try not to let my emotions show.

"Today, I need you to work on the designs for the new duel disk. I presume you know what the old design looks like?" I continued, I saw her nod, then realise that I 'couldn't' see her before she replied. "Yes, I am familiar with them." She answered a light pink blush staining her cheeks, I smiled, I liked her with a blush, it made her look, cute. I continued to tell her about the requirements for the new duel disk, watching her on the screen as she nodded and smiled.

"I have left a drawing pad and a wide selection of coloured and sketching pencils in the draw on your desk, you will need to draw one black and white, and one colour version of each disk. I hope that this is not too much work for you." I added as an afterthought.

"Not at all, I'll get straight to it." She replied. I watched a smile spread on her face.

"Good, if you encounter any problems, you can consult me via the intercom." I told her. She slid open the draw and I watched as she took in the materials I had left her. She first looked at them in awe, then her expression changed as her eyes feasted upon them greedily and a grin spread about her face. She carefully took the pad and opened it to the first page. I watched as she swept the pencil across the paper, lines, arcs, curves and swirls, all joining together to form a duel disk, I couldn't tear my eyes from the page as I watched her design take shape. It was very realistic, and it was only an outline. She then began to shade it, adding little details and bringing it to life. I watched and watched, unable to look away, barely noticing time as it flew past. It was extremely good, it looked so 3D it almost looked as though I could reach out and take hold of it.

I suddenly realised that I had been watching her work for half hour. I jolted out of it. No. I mustn't let myself get attached to her. I tried to concentrate on my work, but my eyes kept flitting back to the screen, I tried to turn it off or at least change it to somewhere else, but I couldn't. In the end, I just did my best not to gaze at it. I failed. Sighing I looked at her as she drew, a smile played about her lips as her hand danced elegantly about the page. She really must love her art. She looked pretty today. I loved the way the light caught her hair. It glinted and seemed to shine, as though it were made of spun gold. Her blue eyes were focused on the page a small flame of pleasure and content dancing at their centre, I did love that flame. She had such charisma. She was witty and a bright girl, it was nice to be able to have an intelligent conversation with someone, especially when they were as pretty as she was. Damn, I really have to stop thinking about her, I tried to push her from my thoughts, but she refused to leave, so I imprisoned her in the deepest recesses of my mind, I was not going to think of her! I sat back and tried to concentrate back on my work but she somehow managed to squeeze through the bars that I had put her behind. Her eyes stared at me from behind my own eyelids, such a bright blue, their flame teasing me. I sighed; I was not going to get any work done. Damn her, why did she have to be such a delicious distraction.

I stole a glance at the screen, she was still working, I then looked at my watch, it was already ten minutes into her lunch break. I should tell her. She must have been enjoying her work greatly. I smiled at her dedication, before reaching over to speak to her through the intercom.

"Its good to see you so into your work, but I thought I should let you know that its already 10 minutes into your lunch break." I said carefully. I then watched as she jumped and checked her watch, she must have had no idea the time had gone so fast.

"Thank you!" She replied hastily, starting to gather up her things.

"That's ok." I replied automatically. Damn me, I was never normally this nice to anyone besides Mokuba. I watched her smile at my speech and the annoyance I felt with myself dissolved. She was happy because of what I'd said, that couldn't be a bad thing, could it? I watched her glance up at the camera and my stomach did a flip, it felt like she was looking right at me. She slowly straightened up and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. How I wish I could do that. She then swished her plait over her shoulder, revealing her pale and elegant neck. I felt my eyes burning, but at the same time, I was shivering. She ran a hand down her plait and then, with a delicious sway of her hips, she was gone. I stood paralysed for a few seconds before turning and sitting down. I closed my eyes watching her sweep her hair from her neck again in my mind. Before I knew what I was doing I reached for the remote control and rewound the CCTV to watch her do it again. She was beautiful. Her skin was pale and clear and her face was scattered with freckles. The skin of her neck was alluring, such a ghostly white, so pure, punctuated by beauty spots that left a trail to her shoulders. I shivered yet again. She was driving me insane. I had to stop liking her. It was dangerous.

* * *

**Ellie**

I hurried back to Kaibacorp, eager to resume my drawing. I was enjoying it hugely. It was quite possibly the best and most enjoyable job that I could have been given here. Thanks to Kaiba. Kaiba. I was so lost in thought that I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into somebody. Somebody tall. Somebody with chestnut brown hair and cold cobalt blue eyes. Somebody who was smirking down at me teasingly, one eyebrow raised.

"You're keen!" He teased me.

"Mr Kaiba!" I gasped. "Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I tried to step out of his way, but realised he had his hands on my arms.

"I wonder what you must have been thinking about to make you completely forget when you were." He teased, "Must have been rather important to you." I nodded, a blush creeping to my cheeks.

"It must have been." I agreed hastily, deliberately avoiding telling him that it had been him that I had been thinking about.

"And where might you have been headed before you crashed straight into me?" He inquired. Looking down at me, amusement evident in his icy blue eyes.

"Excuse me, but you hardly stepped out of my way, you crashed into me about as much as I crashed into you." I quickly countered. "I wonder what you were thinking about and where you were headed." I added before he could answer. His smirk increased and I watched the ice in the centre of his eye intensify.

"Maybe I was looking straight ahead and didn't see you crash into me, seeing as you're hardy in my eye line." He retorted, using his height against me.

"Maybe." I replied. "Or maybe, you were deep in thought about something, or someone and didn't see me before you crashed straight into me." I replied smoothly. Still very aware of his hands on my arms, they were strong and cold, yet held a sort of gentleness to them. I smiled smugly up at him, not allowing him to intimidate me with his height.

"Maybe, but I think that to be rather unlikely." He breathed. "And you still haven't answered my question."

"Need I remind you that you have yet to reply to mine either." I smirked straight back at him. I was flirting with Seto Kaiba. And Seto Kaiba was flirting back!

"I asked first, so it would be appropriate for you to answer first." He shot back. He was good at this game too.

"Very well then, seeing as you ask so politely." I replied sarcastically. "I was headed back to Kaibacorp to continue with my work."

"As I understand it, your lunch break does not end for 15 minutes, I wonder why you are so keen to get back." He asked me. He looked very handsome in this light, it caught the tips of his hair, turning them a lighter brown than the rest of his gorgeous hair.

"I was rather enjoying my work and decided to go back early to give myself more time so that the finished result would be of good quality, but seeing as you seem to have an objection." I trailed off, and made as if to turn around, but I felt his grip tighten on my arms, restricting me. I cocked my head to one side and silently asked him why he was restraining me.

"I have no objection with your going back early, I was simply curious." He gave as an excuse. I raised my eyebrows at him. If I could have, I would have raised one, as he did now, waiting for my reply.

"I wonder why you were curious, Mr Kaiba." I said, watching as my implicated sunk in and he let out a short breath in amusement. "And I believe that it is now _your_ turn to answer _my_ question."

"First of all, you can call me Kaiba." He said. "And I was just heading to the café down the road." I smiled discreetly; he said I could call him Kaiba. Wait, café?

"You're going to a Café!" I exclaimed. That was such an un-Kaiba thing to do.

"Yes, contrary to popular belief, I am actually a human, and enjoy the odd cup of tea or coffee." He said sarcastically.

"No, really! And there's me thinking that you were some kind of alien." I said matching his sarcasm with my own.

"Then why seem surprised that I was going to a café?" He asked me, reverting to his normal tone of voice and dropping the sarcasm.

"Its hardly the type of thing that I, or anyone else who knows of you would expect you to be doing." I replied, feeling a little presumptuous.

"Well you shouldn't believe everything you hear or read." He replied, brushing a strand of hair from his face.

"Whatever makes you think I've heard or read about you?" I countered, trying not to be too distracted by his actions.

"I'm hardly a nobody." He replied. "As you already know, I am rather well known."

"Modest too!" I added. He gave me a sarcastic look.

"Is that honestly the best you could come up with?" He threw back at me. If I stayed any longer, I might loose this, and that was something I was not going to let happen.

"No, but I do have a place to be going to, so if you would be so kind as to release me." I gestured to his hands. "I'll be on my way. Goodbye Kaiba." I felt his grip loosen, and then vanish. I turned, and carried on my way, with a flick of my hair.

As soon as I was out of his hearing range I got the giggles again. Had he been flirting with me? I started giggling all over again. Damn, this wasn't like me! I never giggled like this, but this felt different. I loved the look in his eyes when he started to flirt. I walked back to Kaibacorp and sat down at my desk. Thanks to the little 'conversation' I'd had with Kaiba, I now only had 5 minutes left, oh well, I wasn't exactly going to complain about our little 'talk'. I picked up a pencil and began to sketch out a design for the 4th disk. Time seemed to pass so quickly when I was drawing and before I knew it, I had finished the first 5 designs. Would Kaiba want me to continue with them or stop there? I still had an hour and a half before my day ended, I should probably ask him. I pressed the button for the intercom and spoke clearly into the small device.

"Sorry to interrupt your work Kaiba, I just wanted to ask you something, I finished the 5 designs for today and didn't know whether you wanted me to continue with the work or not." I waited for his reply.

"If you could bring them to my office I would like to look at them before you go any further." He spoke after a pause. His voice was frosty again. Had I done something to upset him?

"Ok, I'll be right there." I replied. I scooped up my pad and made my way to his office. Was he upset with me? What had I done? I was probably over thinking things. I knocked against the wood of the door three times and waited.

"Come in." He called, not as frosty as before, but not warm. I frowned slightly and then entered. I looked over and spotted him sitting in the opposite corner of the room. He made a come here gesture with his head and I walked over.

"So you finished the five designs in colour and black and white?" He more stated than asked, giving me a slight smile, which was quickly corrected. I nodded and handed him the pad. He flipped it open and I watched his eyes widen as he took in the drawings.

"These are very realistic!" He complimented me, flipping through the pages. "Very detailed too." I felt a blush creep to my cheeks. He looked up at me, impressed. My blush intensified. I saw a small smile appear on his face before he pushed it away and reverted to normal.

"How many do you think you can get done in." He consulted his watch. "An hour and a half?"

"One black and white and one colour, maybe sketch the basic outline for another one." I replied, making a guess. He looked back at me the ice almost melting from his eyes, almost but not quite. Like something was stopping it.

"Very good, make a start on the next one, I look forwards to seeing it tomorrow." I smiled at that; he _looked forwards_ to seeing it tomorrow! I retrieved my pad, and went to leave, but before I did so, I happened to glance at the CCTV camera screen. It was showing _my_ desk. Had he been watching me? My eyes widened, I turned to look at him briefly, his cold blue eyes, were slightly less cold, slightly more welcoming, slightly more attractive, I found myself drowning in his gaze, quickly, I snapped myself out of it and returned to my desk, making sure to glance at the camera as I sat down. He was watching me! I decided to have a bit of fun. I twiddled with my hair whilst drawing and curled the ende around my fingers. I stretched, showing my long slender arms and pushed my plait back, again revealing my neck. I could only imagine his face as he watched me. I looked up and slowly bit my lip, before moistening it. I suppressed my giggles and got back to drawing. Before I knew it, it was time for me to go home, and I picked up my things and slid my work into the draw before turning to look at the camera and with flick of my hair, I parted my lips slightly, winked, and left.

* * *

**Seto**

I managed to squeeze all of the mornings work into 30 minutes whilst she was on her lunch break, however, I could not stop her from creeping into my thoughts. I finished and peeked at the CCTV screen yet again, she still wasn't back. I sat back and tried to relax. I was going to the theatre with Mokie tomorrow. He had managed to persuade me to allow her to come. I was too nice to that boy, he would be the death of me. I could cope with professional businessmen and international companies, and get my way with all of them. Lord Sugar, bring it on! Yet, when it came to that boy. I chuckled quietly. I stood up, deciding that I fancied a coffee and made my to the door. I took one last glance to the screen, she still wasn't there, before leaving.

I walked along the streets, half in a daydream, ignoring the lustful stares from girls passing me. I was quite used to that. She wasn't like that. She was intelligent, witty and good-looking. But she was a distraction. A delicious distraction. How could she manage to occupy my every thought? I was so deep in thought, that I didn't notice as I bumped into someone. I looked down. Cr p, it was her! I momentarily panicked before I threw my guard back up, and adopted a calm and in control expression.

"You're keen!" I commented, and then face palmed, not appropriate Seto!

"Mr Kaiba!" She gasped. "Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" She tried to step out of my way, but failed, due to the hands on her arms, restraining her. Hands? Wait, they were my hands, how did they get there? God, her bare skin felt good under my hands, so smooth. No, I mustn't get distracted.

"I wonder what you must have been thinking about to make you completely forget when you were." I teased her, desperately covering for my clumsiness and wandering mind. "Must have been rather important to you." I added, she nodded, a pretty pink blush staining her cheeks.

"It must have been." She agreed.

"And where might you have been headed before you crashed straight into me?" I asked, starting to enjoy myself now.

"Excuse me, but you hardly stepped out of my way, you crashed into me about as much as I crashed into you." She countered. "I wonder what you were thinking about and where you were headed." I smirked, I loved her spunk, I loved it when she fought back.

"Maybe I was looking straight ahead and didn't see you crash into me, seeing as you're hardy in my eye line." I retorted, using my height to my advantage, I was really getting into this; she kept me on my toes.

"Maybe." She replied. "Or maybe, you were deep in thought about something, or someone and didn't see me before you crashed straight into me!" She smiled smugly up at me, not allowing me to intimidate her. I smirked and threw another comeback at her. I watched the flame in her eyes grow and dance, as she too threw comeback after comeback at me. It suddenly hit me, was I flirting with her? Was I? I wasn't was I? I shouldn't be doing this; it was, dangerous, but oh so much fun. She seemed just as willing to play the game as I was. Did that mean-no, I was not going to think like that. I dragged my focus back to the situation at hand.

"I have no objection with your going back early, I was simply curious." I answered her, raising one eyebrow as I waited for her reply.

"I wonder why you were curious, Mr Kaiba." She said. I started inwardly as her implication sunk in, how did she know? She couldn't know, I let out a short breath, as if in amusement." And I believe that it is now _your_ turn to answer _my_ question."

"First of all, you can call me Kaiba." I said, then mentally hit myself, If all the mental injuries I had inflicted upon myself had been real, I would be black and blue all over by now! "And I was just heading to the café down the road." I had better watch myself, I mustn't let these feelings develop any further, yet, I couldn't seem to stop flirting.

"Its hardly the type of thing that I, or anyone else who knows of you would expect you to be doing." She replied, still smiling.

"Well you shouldn't believe everything you hear or read." I replied, she was a worthy opponent; it was rare that I found anyone who could match me.

"Whatever makes you think I've heard or read about you?" She asked me, smugly.

"I'm hardly a nobody." I replied. "As you already know, I am rather well known."

"Modest too!" She added.

"Is that honestly the best you could come up with?" I threw back at her. I'd never admit it, but she might actually beat me, I'd have to end this soon, before she got the upper hand.

"No, but I do have a place to be going to, so if you would be so kind as to release me." She gestured to my hands. "I'll be on my way. Goodbye Kaiba." I loved the sound of my name on her tongue, it made me shiver, I could just imagine what her saying my first name would sound like, but, that would never happen, no, I would not mix business with pleasure. I let my grip on her slacken, and then vanish as I released her. She turned and with a flick of her hair was gone. I was left there, staring after her in awe. Damn her, how could she engage in a battle of words with me, and emerge victorious? I scowled and shoved my hands into my pockets before carrying on walking, however my bad mood was half hearted as I remembered that she too, had been flirting with me! A glimmer of hope sparked inside of me, but I pushed it away, no, that would be, inappropriate; I was her boss!

I bought a coffee and sat in the shop sipping it tentativly. I couldn't stop my thoughts from wandering back to her. Her spirit and fiesty nature. Her cobalt eyes, alight with flame. Fighting the ice in mine. I smiled at my recollections. I took a final sip of coffee and leaving the money (and a genorous tip) on the table and leaving with a swish of my coattails.

I returned to my office , stealing a glance at the screen. She was already there. I had to be more disciplined. I forced myself to look around. I managed to go 15 minutes without looking again, better, but I shouldn't be looking at all, what was so fascinating about her? I paused as I watched her drawing, so elegant, so skilled. I suddenly remembered to breathe, and took a deep breath in. Damn her, I hated her for doing this to me. But I loved her more. Hate and love, two sides of the same coin.

I shook my head and returned to my work, occasionally stealing glances at the screen, but less and less frequently. She flicked her hair from her eyes. I misspelt a word. Cursing softly; I never made mistakes. I went back and changed it. She stretched, revealing her long slender arms and pale neck. I glanced over to the screen. Mistake. Curse. Correct. She moistened her lips. My finger slipped from the keyboard. Mistake. Curse. Correct. Damn her! I picked up the remote and aimed it at the screen. My thumb hovered over the button to turn it off. I hesitated, I couldn't press it. I tried to focus on my work, but didn't get far. My heart leapt as I heard her voice.

"Sorry to interrupt your work Kaiba, I just wanted to ask you something, I finished the 5 designs for today and didn't know whether you wanted me to continue with the work or not." I controlled myself, and managed to answer her without letting the ice in my voice thaw.

"If you could bring them to my office I would like to look at them before you go any further." There was a pause.

"Ok, I'll be right there," She replied, sounding a little downtrodden. I suddenly felt worried, had it been me? If anyone else had made her unhappy, well, they better not have. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I called, letting a little warmth creep into my voice. I saw her look over and meet my eyes with her beautiful sapphires. I beckoned her over and she came to stand next to me. I slid the book from her hands and opened it. Her drawings were amazing! Much better than they'd looked on the screen. The screen. Oh sh*t! I'd left it on! What if she noticed? I'd better keep her distracted.

"So you finished the five designs in colour and black and white?" I said desperately. Then, I caught her gaze again and a small smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. I quickly shook it off and studied her pictures in more detail. Giving her a slight smile,

"These are very realistic!" I complimented her, flipping through the pages. "Very detailed too." I watched from the corner of my eye as she began to blush. Had I made her blush? I felt myself smile again, but reprimanded myself; I mustn't let myself like her.

"How many do you think you can get done in." I consulted my watch. "An hour and a half?" I asked her

"One black and white and one colour, maybe sketch the basic outline for another one." She replied. I was lost in her eyes, entranced by the small flame that danced with content. I dragged myself from her gaze and replied.

"Very good, make a start on the next one, I look forwards to seeing it tomorrow." I mentally face palmed. Look forwards? Damn, I'd practically just told her that I wanted to see her again! Which obviously I didn't! I was going to have to see her again tomorrow and then in the evening. My heart did a little flip, but I pushed it away, telling myself that I _wasn't_ excited about seeing her again. I watched her turn and start to leave, however, as she neared the door, she hesitated, then turned to look me in the eyes again, I found myself melting into her beautiful sapphire eyes, and then she was gone, I was left staring at the space that she had only moments ago, been occupying. I snapped myself out of it and returned to my work. Her eyes stared at me from behind my own lids, I breathed in deeply, and then exhaled, I had to get her out of my system. I directed all my concentration away from her, and worked furiously for just under an hour and a half, before glancing at the screen again, as she flicked her golden hair over her shoulder and parted her lips slightly, looking directly at the camera, I drew a short breath; did she know? My heartbeat doubled as I watched her wink before turning to leave. She knew. Damn her, she knew! She could sell her story to the media! This could get out! I instinctively panicked, but some part of me knew that she wouldn't report this to the media; she wasn't that type of person. I calmed myself before finishing of some work, (which was much easier now she was gone) before heading back home. I opened the door and called in cheerily.

"Hello Mokie!"

"Hi big brother!" He replied. I smiled at his angelic, childish voice, which disguised such mischief and cheekiness. "How was your day? Did you see her?" He teased me. I paused. If I said yes, he would assume that meant I liked her, but if I said no, he would think I was just covering up.

"See who?" I replied quickly, biting my lip.

"You know exactly who I mean Seto." He replied.

"I really don't know, what's her name?" I asked, crossing my fingers behind my back as I advanced towards his bedroom.

"Don't pretend not to know, you know I mean Ellie." He called from within.

"Oh, her." I said, faking surprise. "Yes, I did happen to see her today, why do you ask?" I opened his door and tilted my head to the side, looking at him.

"You know perfectly well that you like her!" He replied, grinning up at me.

"I don't, she's good at her job, that's all." I replied, trying to act casual. I was used to lying and making it convincing, but my brother knew me too well, so I had to work even harder to lie to him. He just grinned at me, knowingly, there was no way I was going to convince him otherwise. He raised his eyebrows at me and I raised one in return. He had never been able to only raise one eyebrow and it really bugged him when I did. Surprisingly, today he didn't get annoyed, simply looked back at me smugly.

"What homework have you got to do today Mokie?" I said, changing the subject. He rolled his eyes but replied.

"French, Maths and Geography." He spat the last one out as though it tasted bitter; I knew how much he hated Geography.

"If you need a hand, I'm in my room or the main lounge." I told him and watched him nod before I left his room, shutting the door behind me. What was I going to do about her? If it was obvious enough for Mokuba to pick up on it then, well, Mokuba knew me very well. I was probably being paranoid. I suppose it couldn't hurt to enjoy tomorrow evening, could it? I was looking forwards to it. I sighed, I was just going to wait and see how it went.

* * *

**Mokuba**

I knew it! I knew it! He likes her! Seto likes Ellie! I could tell by the way he pretended not to know whom I was talking about, and how he was smiling the entire trip to the restaurant. I also caught them looking at each other a lot, and he helped her in and out of the limo. It was so sweet when he caught her!

I'm going to have to set them up! Seto needs a girlfriend; he's 17! Ellie will be perfect! It's obvious they really like each other! It's good that I managed to get Seto to let her come to the theatre with us! There will be plenty of opportunities to leave them alone together! Seto's too stubborn to admit to it, and Ellie is not going to admit to it either, at least not to him. They just need a little, _encouraging_. Besides, it's going to be great fun!

* * *

******Hey, if you like this fic, please review and tell your friends as I want to spread it around! Thank you very much, my little minions! :) :D :P**


	8. It's Showtime!

**Hey awesome people! Thank you to princessamina 223 ****for favoriting this story, ****Abril Moon Shields, for favouriting this story, and adding it to her alerts. **

**And thank you to you! Yes, you! You person reading this, thank you for reading it, as without you this story would be nothing... (stares wistfully into the distance)  
**

**Ellie: Hey, SuperSpecialAwesomeFanfiction!  
**

**Me: Huh?  
**

**Ellie: You were daydreaming again!  
**

**Me: Oh, was I? I was thinking about...  
**

**Ellie: She was thinking about-  
**

**Me: (puts my hand over her mouth) Dont you dare!  
**

**Ellie: (struggles)  
**

**Seto: Get. Off. Of. Her. Now! (Icy glare)  
**

**Me: Eek! (runs away, scared)  
**

**Ellie: (slowly) Thanks Kaiba.  
**

**Seto: (slowly, staring into her eyes) Anytime.  
**

**Me: (runs back) Guys, break it up, save this for another chapter!  
**

**Seto: (huffs)  
**

**Ellie: (scowls)  
**

**Me: (cringes) Sorry, oh, and I don't own Yugioh! (Gets chased away by a seriously annoyed looking Seto)  
**

* * *

**It's Showtime!**

**Ellie**

He was the first thing I thought of as I woke up. Him. I rolled over, peering groggily at the clock on my bedside table. 7:00. Yawning, I slid my legs from my bed and sat on the edge, letting memories of my dream swim gently around me. I stood up and pulled on a pair of slippers and a dressing gown and headed downstairs. I quickly ate, and then used the bathroom, before pulling on a pretty, white, lacy top, and a pair of shorts on top of a pair of tights. I left my hair loose, framing my face. I applied only a little makeup, a coat of mascara, concealer, and a shiny, nude, lip-gloss, and then I was ready.

I strolled lightly to the Kaibacorp building, and took a seat at my desk. The sketching pad was already laid out on my desk, along with a selection of pencils. I flipped back through my previous designs, to refresh my memory, and then began to create a new design. Ideas raced around in my head, clamouring for attention. They all bled into one another, merging to create a new idea! I watched it take shape on the page, marvelling at how simple it was to transfer my idea to the paper. The rest of the world disappeared, fading into the background. It was just me, the page and the pencil. I quickly calculated the light and dark values, and shaded them in. I was completely absorbed in my work; it pulled me in, until it was all I was thinking about. Very few things did this to me. Music, books and Art. I could loose myself in them. I could block everything else out.

**Seto**

I stirred slowly, watching my dreams dissolve around me. Today was theatre day. She was coming here at six. It suddenly struck me that I didn't even need to use her name to know who I was thinking about.

Her.

She.

Ellie.

Eleanor?

Ellie.

I smiled gently, such an unfamiar expression for me, and glanced at the clock. 6:00. 12 hours to go.

I quickly got ready, said goodbye to Mokuba and left for work, stopping by at her desk to leave out her notepad and pencils, then I continued to my office. She arrived soon after, but I forced myself to turn off the screen; there would be plenty of time to look at her later. However, I couldn't help myself from admiring her long and slender, but shapely legs, protruding from her denim shorts. Her cream top hugged close to her figure, the lace showing parts of her white vest, then extended out into a long flowing stretch of cotton material that swished and rippled around her as she walked. Her hair hung loose, framing her face with liquid gold, and tumbling down her back in waves. I so longed to curl one of those golden waves aroung my finger. I disciplined myself and set out with a task to finish all of the mornings work.

**Ellie**

I finished the remaining designs and glanced at the clock. 25 minutes till my lunch break. I smiled; I was going to have to speak to Kaiba again! I let a smile creep its way across my face, then pressed the button for the intercom and heard it buzz on the other side.

"Hello Ellie." He said smoothly, having heard the buzz too. My smile widened drastically; he had called me Ellie! My name sounded so good the way he said it, savouring it, as though it were something delicious, to be treasured. I could almost see his lips forming the word. "What can I do for you?" I grinned like an idiot, until I realised that I was supposed to answer.

"I've finished all ten designs, would you like me to bring them to you?" I asked. There was a pause.

"Yes please, if you could bring them and yourself to my office, that would be just splendid." He said in reply. I smiled broadly, it was light-hearted, and the closest to humour I had ever heard him go, and from what I gathered, he wasn't a very humorous kind of person. I gathered the pictures in my arms and walked the now familiar path to his office. I knocked thrice on the door and waited.

"Come in!" His voice echoed from within. I gently swung the door open and stepped in, immediately making my way over to his desk where he sat, leaning back into the chair, hands clasped behind his head, confident, but not arrogant. As I approached he sat up and reached forwards to take the drawings from me, his fingers brushing lightly against mine, and sending electric jolts through my fingers and down my hand. He gave me a small smile, as though he knew. My heart leapt, and I had to work hard to calm it again. It eventually settled down, although the speed of its beats was greatly increased. There was no ice left in his eyes, they were a deep, deep sea blue. I could feel myself sinking into them, now reduced to water they pulled me to them, tempting me to surrender to them and drown under their gaze. He slowly looked away. I watched as he took in each of the designs, his eyes, although usually hard to read were telling me exactly how he was feeling. Impressed, and admiring. I smiled yet again, at his reaction to my work. He gently placed the sketch book down on his desk, being careful not to crumple the pages, and then he sat back in his chair thoughtfully. I looked to him, trying to read what he was thinking, this time it was harder, with no clear emotion, except thoughtfulness. He met my eye contact, before taking a breath and speaking.

"I'm not sure." He stated. I frowned.

"Not sure about what?" I asked, keeping my tone polite. He exhaled gently, as though in amusement.

"I'm not sure as to which of your designs to choose, I like them all!" he explained smiling. I blushed, a deep shade of pink staining my usually pale cheeks. If anything, this just made him smile more. He patted the seat next to him, which I willing took, tucking a stray wisp of hair behind my ear and turning to face him. Together we whittled it down to 3.

"After lunch, I'm going to hold a meeting with all of my employees working on the new duel disk, I'll get them to take a look at the three designs and help us choose one." He said. I liked the way he said us, like it was as much my duel disk as his. "Meet me in here after your lunch break and I'll walk you to the meeting room." He told me, the edges of his lips turning up into a smile. I smiled in return, thanked him and said goodbye before turning and leaving his office. Once again I returned to the small café I had eaten lunch in on that first day and ordered the same meal I always did. However for the entirety of my lunch, I just could not drag my thoughts away from him.

* * *

**Seto**

She looked enchanting! Her her hung elegantly around her face, a golden mane. As I reached out to take the designs from her, I purposefully brushed my fingers against hers and electricity jolted through them. I felt her start inwardly, did she feel it too? I gave her a small smile. Her long legs tempted me as she sat next to me an I had to force myself not to reach out and brush my fingers against the sun kissed skin. Her guard was down and the flame was gone from her eyes, allowing me to see them properly. They were a bright blue colour, a shining cobalt. The outer ring of her iris was a deep navy, however the centre was decorated with a silver pattern, that weaved its way around her were, in a word, enchanting.

I agreed to meet her in my office after her lunch break, so that I could walk her to the meeting room. As I sat in my office, waiting, there was only one thought on my mind: Ellie.

* * *

**Ellie**

Time crawled past, the hands on the clock creeping slowly around the clock face. They seemed to be teasing me, mocking my impatience. I closed my eyes and forced myself to be patient. Time, however, was merciful and when I opened them again it was time to leave. I made my way as quickly as I could back to Kaibacorp, and then to Kaiba's office. I knocked on the door and then opened it. He was facing away from me, and my heart fluttered as he turned around. The curve of his back and the angle of his shoulders creating perfect lines. He gave me a warm smile and beckoned me over.

"You're sure these are the ones you want to choose?" he asked me politely. I nodded, speech now, suddenly a lot more difficult than normal. I scooped the designs up and made a beeline for the door, but as I began to make my way over, my ankle caught on the leg of one of the tables. The designs escaped from my arms, as the floor loomed dangerously close. I closed my eyes, and braced myself for the impact. Suddenly, something strong gripped my wrist, causing me to lurch upwards, something else found my back and pulled me towards it. I opened my eyes. The somthing was Kaiba, and he was dangerously close, I could feel his breath on my forehead. He looked deep into my eyes, and I looked deep into his.

"Careful." He murmured. "I might not always be around to catch you." I smiled, but didn't say anything, I did not want to ruin the moment with my rambling. I watched as his eyes walked around my face, lingering on my lips, before returning to my eyes. He was so close to me, all he had to do was tilt his head down and his lips would be on mine. Part of me desperately wanted him to, the other half told me it was crazy; he was my boss! In the end, reason won out, and we gently parted. He helped me to gather up my designs, and then led me to the meeting room.

As I entered the meeting room, I was practically glowing, it was just us. Kaiba took the seat at the head of the table and gestured for me to take the one to his right. I sat down softly and spread the designs out along the table. Kaiba reached for his glass of water and 'accidently' brushed his hand against mine. I gave him a look, eyebrows raised. He shot me back an amused glance, one eyebrow raised.

"You know, if the wind changes direction, your face will be stuck like that!" He teased.

"You can't seriously believe that!" I said, grinning; hundreds of girls would give anything to be here, in my position, flirting with Seto Kaiba, and him flirting back. It was becoming a little surreal. He just grinned back at me, one eyebrow raised, cocky. I shook my head and went back to the designs.

Moments later, we were joined by a man wearing a suit, with brown hair and glasses, followed by Gabby, wearing a tube top and short skirt. I sighed inwardly and out of the corner saw Kaiba's eyebrows raise slightly in dissaproval of Gabby's outfit. They took seats on the opposite side of the table and soon the meeting room was filled with people. I glanced to Kaiba nervously, and found that he was already looking at me, he gave me a small comforting smile, then began the meeting. I listened and gave information on the designs. In the end, we settled with a blue and white design with a silver outline. As we all filled out of the room Kaiba caught my gaze and gave me a nod that held a thousand meanings. I smiled at him, then left the room, as I did so, I caught Gabby's gaze, she gave me a dirty look, then stalked off. I shrugged and walked to my desk, where I tidied it up before turning and leaving.

* * *

**Seto**

She came to my office right on time, I checked with her that she was certain that we had picked the right designs and then I waited for her to pick them up and make her way to the door. But as she started to walk towards the door, her foot caught on one of the legs of my desk. The designs flew into the air, as she fell. My instincts took over. My arm shot out, lightning fast and grabbed hold of her wrist, I then felt for her back, and pulled her towards me. Her body was warm, and she looked into my eyes. Hers were a bright blue, still shocked from her close fall.

"Careful." I murmured. "I might not always be around to catch you." She smiled at me. So close. I walked my eyes around her face. Her beautiful freckles scattered around her face, her long golden hair, her perfect lips, my eyes lingered there a while. They were so tempting. I could so easily reach down and claim them. I looked back to her eyes. I couldn't do that to her. I was her boss. It would create all sorts of complications. Gently I eased away from her and helped her to collect her designs before showing her to the meeting room. She looked radiant, like a beacon of light. She was enchanting.

* * *

**Ellie**

What was I going to wear? I was in my bedroom, my wardrobe doors flung open, various outfits lying on my bed. It had to be posh, but not too posh. I decided on a dress. But which one? An elegant black dress with floaty sleeves? A light blue dress with a v-neck, decorated with small gems? Or a little white dress with a lace skirt? I settled for the white dress and tried it on. The top half hugged my figure, and the skirt floated out, decorated with lace. I smiled at myself and applied my makeup before slipping on my high heels and picking up my bag. I let my hair hang down my back, the dark blond waves complimenting the white dress.

At six sharp, the limo pulled up outside my house. I opened the door and stepped out, before locking it and making my way over to the limo. The chauffeur jumped out and opened the door for me. I smiled and thanked him. I stepped into the limo, and half expected Kaiba to be in there, but I realised he was probably still at his house, with Mokuba getting ready. I sat nervously throughout the journey, fiddling with the hem of my dress.

Eventually it pulled to a stop, the chauffeur opened the door for me, and ushered me into the mansion. It truly was huge. I was led to a big lounge by the chauffeur who then explained to me that Mr Kaiba and the younger Kaiba, were just getting ready and would be down in a minute.

I looked cautiously around the room, as though just my gaze could damage any of the furniture or ornaments. I came to rest upon a piano. Not just any piano, a Steinway Grand! I gazed hungrily at it, I'd always wanted to play one of those. They were The best pianos in the world! I walked carefully over to it and ran my fingers over the pure white keys. So tempting. Surely Kaiba wouldn't mind if I just, had a little try of it? I carefully pulled the stool out and sat down, looking behind me to check that nobody was there before I softly began to play.

It was a piece that I had learned a few weeks ago, called Comptine d'un autre ete, which translated from French, as rhyme for another summer. It started out with a simple bass line, that was then joined by a tune, weaving and swirling, creating a beautiful sound. The mood changed and I reached out with my littlest finger to play the E that marked the change of mood. However as I did so, my finger brushed against something else, something soft but cool, something which stopped me from hitting the key, however the note still sounded. I looked up and started visably. It was Kaiba! His hand gently nudged mine out of the way and he joined me in the music. I played the bass line, flowing and smooth, whilst he played the top line, pouring emotion into the sound. I payed close attention to the music, eager not to slip up and embarrass myself infront of Kaiba. The music took another turn and Kaiba's hand danced around the keys, the music swimming around us, and in that moment, it was just him and me, just us.

The last chord hung in the air, suspended beautifully, as though hanging from a single thread, still ringing slightly in my ears. I turned to look at Kaiba, and realised that he was, once again, very close to me, sitting on the piano stool with me. I could feel his body heat radiating from his body, mixing with mine. My heartbeat tripled. I wondered if he could hear it, it was pounding in my head. Ever so slowly he reached out and brushed a strand of hair from my eyes, and tucked it behind my ear. His hand lingered just below my ear, on my cheek. I looked into his eyes, no ice, pure water, a deep blue. Azure. He looked back into mine, his gaze softer than usual, his guard let down. I drowned into the moment and watched him do the same.

* * *

**Seto**

I carefully put on my outfit for the evening; a white shirt and back trousers, posh but not overly formal. Mokuba was getting ready in his room too. I quickly ran a comb through my hair, then pulled on a jacket. I made my way down the stairs, but froze as I heard the sound of my Steinway Grand being played. Not only that, but whoever was playing it was playing my song. My heartbeat quickened; the staff weren't allowed to play it, Mokuba couldn't play the piano. It had to be her. She was playing my song. And playing it so well. She was feeling the music.

I continued quickly down the stairs and into the main lounge. She was too absorbed in her music to notice me creep up and softly take a seat next to her. The tune was about to change, I placed my finger on the key, preparing to play it when she finished the phrase. She reached out to play it, but her finger came in to contact with mine. I pressed the key down, continuing the music. Her eyes snapped up to meet mine, surprise evident in her face. Smiling I gently eased her hand away and took over the top line. Once she realised what I was doing, she played the bass line, dropping her hand to rest on the seat between us. I tried to put as much emotion into my playing as I could. I loved this song, it was mine, it was a song that I would not allow anyone to take from me, normally anyone else trying to play it angered me; it was mine, however, something about her playing it with me increased my love of it. It was something we could share. My song. Our song. Her long pale fingers danced in the keys, elegantly creating a beautiful sound. All too soon the piece ended, but the last chord lingered.

She turned to look at me, cobalt eyes shining, I looked back at her, hypnotised under her gaze. A few strands of her hair had fallen over her eyes. I reached out and brushed them away, before tucking them behind her ear. Her skin was so soft, so warm. I let my hand rest on the skin just below her ear, fingers still hooked around the wisps of hair. Once again, she was very close, I could just tilt her head and lean down, and. I stopped my line of thought before I became too attached to the idea to part with it. She looked straight into my eyes, seeing more than there was to see. I looked back into her sparkling sapphires, and surrendered to the moment.

The door swung open noisily and a mass of raven hair poked into the room.

"Not disturbing anything, am I?" Asked a widely grinning Mokuba.

"No." I replied quickly, sensing Ellie's panic, and removing my hand from the side of her face. "I was just showing Ellie the Steinway, did you know she plays piano?" Ellie shot me a grateful look. I smiled back.

"No I didn't." Replied Mokuba, still smirking. "I heard you playing it though Seto."

"That wasn't just me." I replied. "Ellie was playing it too." I saw Mokuba's eyebrows raise at my use of 'Ellie'.

"Ah, it sounded very good." He said.

"Thank you." I said, answering for both me and Ellie. I stood up and Ellie did the same. "Right, let's be off!" I said brightly. We walked out to the limo. Once again, Mokuba stole and entire side of the limo, forcing me to sit next to Ellie, but I didn't really mind. I took a seat next to Ellie, smiling lightly at her. The limo pulled out and began to drive. She was nervous. I knew a bit about body language and could tell by the way she had crossed her legs tightly, had her hands in her lap and was fiddling with the hem of her dress, which looked gorgeous on her. I made conversation with Mokuba, trying to lighten the mood. After a while, she joined in.

* * *

**Ellie**

The limo pulled to a stop, I peered outside, where was the theatre? I shot Kaiba a confused look. He smirked at me and raised his eyebrows, knowingly. Mokuba bounced from the limo, and then Kaiba slipped from the limo, turning round to take my hand and help me out in a very gentlemanly way. I smiled at him; it had become something of a tradition, and I couldn't say that I opposed it. He then led me to a pair of double doors, Mokuba bouncing ahead. I caught his eye and held it, an amused expression on my face; we were going to another restaurant.

He raised his eyebrows teasingly at me, and pushed at one of the doors, holding it open for me. I nodded a thank you and stepped through. I spotted a waiter and made to walk over to him, so I could relay all of our requirements as I had done before, but a cool hand caught my wrist, stopped me. I turned to Kaiba, he beckoned Mokuba over, still holding my wrist and gently guided me behind him, before slowly releasing my wrist. He then proceeded to walk over to the waiter himself, I followed, realising that he was going to speak to the waiter himself. He spoke strongly and clearly to the waiter, who did very well not to be intimidated, and led us to another circlular table. I smiled, realising this and watched the edges of Kaiba's mouth twitch as he did too. He pulled a chair out and gestured for me to sit on it, I smiled at him and sat down as he slid it forwards. Mokuba had already sat down and was evidently excited. Kaiba took his seat, shaking his head affectionately at his younger brother's enthusiasm. He turned to me, his face one of mock annoyance.

"Have you been feeding him sweets?" He asked me, playfully, wagging his finger as a primary school teacher would, to a naughty child. I raised my eyebrows at him teasingly. He raised one, somehow knowing it bugged me that I couldn't. I gave him a mock glare. He smirked smugly, one eyebrow still defiantly raised.

"Oh, stop it!" I told him, still smiling. He smirked at me, but stopped.

There was so much choice! I held the menu infront of me, undecided. I felt Kaiba tap my hand, I looked up.

"Having trouble deciding?" He asked me.

"There are so many things to choose from." I exclaimed. He smiled and tapped a dish on the menu "Try this one, it's my particular favourite." He told me. I looked down to the menu, to the dish his finger was partially covering. He lifted it, and I read.

_Fresh scallops dressed with lemongrass and ginger._

I looked up to Kaiba, who immediatly met my eye contact.

"Well?" He asked.

"Scallops are a particular favourite of mine too!" I told him smiling. "Thanks for suggesting it, I think I'll go with it!"

He shrugged his shoulders lightly, a gesture which said 'it's ok'. I looked back down, now for the drink menu...

* * *

**Seto**

The food came and I watched Ellie's expression carefully. Her eyes widened as she took in the meal. It was placed infront of her and she politely thanked the young waiter who smirked at her, she turned slightly away, and I watched as his eyes devoured her hungrily. I growled quietly, deep in my throat; he was hitting on her. I suddenly felt very protective of her and shot ice cold daggers at the waiter, who hastilly retreated. Ellie, hadn't noticed, Mokuba however had. He caught my eye and grinned at me, smugly, eyebrows raised. I turned away from him and back to Ellie, as she took a bite of her meal. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she placed it daintily into her mouth. The appreciation was evident on her face and she smiled, which made me smile too. The meal continued, Mokuba chattered away like a monkey, Ellie and I exchanged a few words but were more focused on the meal.

Suddenly, her arm shot out.

"Mokuba!" She gasped. She seized his fork from him just as it was about to drip beetroot juice all over his lap. He jumped and jogged the table, causing his glass of tomatoe juice to lean precariously, she shot a hand out and grabbed it too. "Be carefull!" She warned him in a slightly motherly tone, before placing his tomatoe juice back and taking his knife to chop his beetroot into smaller pieces for him. I smiled at her as she straightened up. She smiled back.

* * *

**Ellie**

Eventually, Mokuba finished his toffee and fudge sundae and we were able to leave the restuarant. We made our way back to the limo and drove to the theatre. We arrived with a little time to spare and made our way in. We had seats in a box! It had a little balcony and everything! I'd never been in a box before, and now we had one all to ourselves! I peered over the balcony, the theatre was huge! Kaiba saw me gaping and smiled. I stepped back and took a seat. Kaiba was in the middle, with me and Mokuba on either side. The lights dimmed and the show started. A horse cantered onto the stage, it was just a puppet, but the movements and sounds made it so lifelike, I almost believed it was real.

I sat at the edge of my seat for the entirety of the first half, a cool tear escaping from the corner of my eye when Albert had to part with Joey. Kaiba caught my eye and smiled reassuringly, then reached out and with the tip of his finger, brushed it away. My skin tingled where he had touched it. I gave him a little smile and turned back to the show.

The interval was a little hectic, Kaiba swept Mokuba away to the bathrooms and I sat, making sure nobody stole our seats. About 15 minutes later, Kaiba returned with Mokuba, and 3 pots of ice cream. He handed Mokuba a chocolate one and then turned to me.

"I wasn't sure which flavour you like the best, but just try this one." He said, pressing a pot into my hands.

"What flavour is it?" I asked.

"Taste it and find out!" He teased. I rolled my eyes teasingly, back at him, smiling lightly, and carefully prised open the lid. The ice cream was white in colour, so no giveaway as to the flavour yet. I took a spoonful in my mouth and let it melt on my tounge. Immediately my face lit up; it was ginger flavour, with lighter fresh ginger tones mixing with deeper spicy ones, combining to form a delicious ice cream flavour.

"Its delicious!" I exclaimed. Kaiba smiled and opened his own pot of the same flavour.

"Thank you." I said politly.

"It's fine, I've always liked that flavour of ice cream, I just wondered if you did too." He replied.

"I think you've got your answer!" I said grinning. He raised his eyebrows in agreement and dug into the ice cream.

The second half of the play was fantastic. I knew the plot, but stories like that never failed to inspire me, no matter how many times I saw them. The play ended and the curtains closed. The audience clapped as the cast cane and took their bows, and then people began to leave. I turned to Kaiba, but saw that he was looking at Mokuba, who was asleep.

"Should we wake him?" I asked.

"No, he's tired. I'll carry him to the limo." Kaiba replied. He then reached out and slipped an arm underneath his brother's back, and another underneath his legs, and scooped him up. He gestured towards the exit with his head and I followed him out. We walked out of the theatre and towards the limo, keeping quiet so as not to wake Mokuba. Kaiba got in first this time and lay Mokuba down along one side of the limo. He then turned and helped me in, before settling down next to me.

"So. Did you enjoy it?" He whispered.

"Yes! It was brilliant, thank you for inviting me!" I replied quietly.

"You've got Mokuba to thank for that!" He whispered, smiling

"Yes, but thank you for allowing me to come." I replied. He smiled in answer.

We sat in silence for a while. It was peaceful and comforting rather than awkward. Kaiba leaned slightly towards me, I turned to face him.

"You know, me and Mokuba are going swimming this weekend." He told me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come along." He asked, a little uncertainly.

"That sounds great!" I said, picking up on the uncertainty. "What time?" I asked him.

"Two O'clock on the Saturday." He said.

"Ah! That's great! I'd love to come along!" I exclaimed quietly. "Thank you!" I added.

"Where shall I meet you?" I asked after a pause; I couldn't keep letting his limo pick me up and drop me at his house.

"Domino Swimming pool." He told me.

"Ok, thanks, that'll be fun." I replied warmly. Silence began to fall again, a warm blanket. I caught Kaiba's eye, he held my gaze, sea blue eyes never wavering. I was suddenly all too aware if how close to him I was. My pulse increased, beating in my head, Kaiba opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Mokuba stirring.

"Missed anything, have I?" He asked sitting up and yawning before settling his eyes on us and grinning. Kaiba rolled his eyes fondly before replying.

"Not much, I invited Ellie to come swimming with us this weekend." Mokuba's face lit up.

"Great! This is going to be great!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. He started chattering excitedly. I zoned out, and glanced at Kaiba. He seemed to have done the same. He met my eye contact and smiled, raising his eyebrows slightly in understanding. My heartbeat suddenly increased. All too soon, the Limo pulled up outside my house. Kaiba jumped out first, shooing away the chauffeur, before meeting my gaze and inclining his head towards my house. I took his outstretched hand smoothly and allowed his to help me out, squeezing on his fingers slightly and earning a squeeze back. I stepped out with one foot, but as I went to step out with the other, my heel caught. I stumbled slightly. Kaiba's free hand finding my other arm to support me. Blushing, I straightened up and peeked at Kaiba. He winked at me and walked with me to my front door. I opened it and stepped inside before turning back to face him. "I'll see you tomorrow Kaiba." I said softly.

"Bye Ellie." He replied, his eyes not leaving mine as I gently shut the door. I then proceeded to run up the stairs and collapse onto my bed. I had a_ lot _to fill Lizzie in on!

* * *

**Seto**

I kept my eyes locked with hers as she eased the door shut, then after a moments pause, I turned and made my way back to the limo. And back to a widely grinning Mokuba.

"There's absolutely _no _way you can deny it now, Seto!" He stated.

"Deny what?" I attempted feebly. Mokuba's expression told me he was _not _buying it.

"Seto." He warned, his voice dangerously low. I sighed and gave in.

"Fine! You got me." I admitted.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed, all danger gone from his voice. "You like her! You like Ellie!" I closed my eyes, the sleeping Mokuba suddenly a lot more appealing, and prepared myself for a very long car journey.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry, but from now on, updates are going to take longer as that was as far as I had got on my story as I had just been uploading chapters that I had already written. You can expect updates about once a week, sorry, but I have 2 fics going and can get very busy at school! However, reviews would encourage me to update faster! (hint hint) **

**:) :P :D  
**


	9. Making a Splash

**Hey Guys. Sorry for the long wait, my computer (being the idiotic machine that it is) decided that this was the best time to break down and refuse to restart! **

**I had to type it all out on my iphone, and believe me when I say it took aaaaaages! Also the spell-check is duff on my phone, so if any of you spot any mistakes or grammatical errors, please point them out and I'll change them.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: (crying) **

**Ellie: SuperSpecialAwesomeFanfiction, what's wrong? **

**Me: I, I, I don't own Yugioh! **

**Ellie: It's ok, don't cry. **

**Me: oh well, I'll just have to amuse myself by stealing the characters and forcing them to partake in my story! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Making a splash**

**Mokuba **

I knew it! I just knew it! I wonder what their couple name should be? Sello? Eltie? Settie? Ok, maybe I'm being a bit forwards, but I managed to get him to confess! He actually said that he liked her! Seto needs someone else in his life, apart from me! Ellie is perfect! I pretended to have fallen asleep in the theatre, meaning Seto had to carry me to the limo, showing his strength and caring, also forcing him to sit on the same side as Ellie, and when I peeked at them, I saw that he was sitting right next to her. I then got to listen to their conversation. I nearly fell off the seat when Seto asked her to come swimming with us. He actually invited her to come with us! He must like her! He's never had a girlfriend before! I just better make sure he never finds out that I've been trying to set them up. That could be, bad...

**Ellie **

I texted Lizzie that night, and told her everything. The next day, I woke up grumbling to the beep of my phone. I peered out from between the sheets, my hair reduced to a bird's nest on top of my head. Wearily I fumbled with it and saw it was from Lizzie. Immediately I was no longer tired.

_OMG, that's sooo sweet! Sounds like he likes you! Lucky thing! See you soon! Hugs! Xxxxxx_

I smiled brightly, and got out of bed and ready for the day ahead. I arrived at Kaibacorp a little later than usual, but when I did, there was a note on my desk.

_**Hi,**_

_**Please can you do close up drawings of the sections highlighted, one colour and one black and white for each. **_

_**Thanks**_

_**SK **_

I smiled at the note and looked down to find a photocopy of my colour drawing with certain parts ringed. Reaching into my draw I pulled out my art materials and got started. Soon I had lost myself in the art and didn't notice as someone approached me. A sharp cough caught my attention and dragged me from my daydream. It was Mr Nerwin, Kaiba's business partner.

"Hello." I said cheerfully. "I'll let Mr Kaiba know you're here." I decided to be formal. He smiled a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. I made a mental note of the kind of person he was before alerting Kaiba via the intercom, that he was here.

"Do you need me to come in and take notes again?" I asked.

"Not this time, we're just making a decision, thank you for offering." He replied. The intercom went dead. Mr Nerwin made his way stiffly over to Kaiba's smaller office, soon followed by Kaiba who shot me a smile, and a wink, before stepping in. I got back to my work, and managed to make good progress, 3 close ups in one morning, which meant I could probably get 3 more done this afternoon. I left my desk and turned out onto the main corridor that lead to the entrance and exit.

I spotted Gabby standing facing away from me. Smiling, I walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. She span round. "Hi, I haven't seen you in a while, how are y-" I trailed off when I saw the look in her eyes.

"You!" She almost snarled. "How dare you!" I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little nervous.

"You! You know what I mean! You stole him from me!" She was almost shouting now.

"Stole who? What are you talking about?" I asked. Thoroughly confused now.

"Don't you play innocent!" You know exactly who I mean!" She yelled stepping towards me. I took a careful step back. "You stole him! My Seto! You knew I liked him! Now you made him like you! You brat!" My eyes widened, so that was what this was about.

"How the hell did I steal him? And what do you mean he likes me?" I asked. She was acting crazy.

"Don't pretend you don't know! I saw how he looked at you yesterday!" She shouted. "He was mine!" She yelled. "You just swan in here and steal him from me!"

"Well at least I don't go prancing about in a tube top and a skirt so short everyone can see your thong!" I yelled back, finally snapping.

"Oh, you b*tch!" She yelled at me, her face red with rage. She raised her hand and I could tell she was about to slap me. I just stood there, my fists bunched at my sides, waiting. A low male voice growled from behind me.

"Don't even think about it!" He almost spat. Gabby's hand dropped to her side and her eyes widened. I spun round. It was Kaiba, I relaxed, relieved. He was looking straight at Abigail who looked somewhat like a startled rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Pack your things Abigale Reed, you're fired" He growled. She scampered off, evidently scared. His gaze snapped from her and to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked moving towards me, closing the distance between us. I opened my mouth to speak but found I couldn't as he reached out with the pad of his thumb, and brushed away a tear I didn't remember shedding. "Did she hurt you?" He asked, worried.

"I'm fine!" I said quickly. "Thank you." I added. He smiled, a warm smile.

"I'm just glad you're alright!" He replied. And with that he turned and made towards his office, mysteriously, leaving me wondering if it had actually happened. I made my way towards the exit, pinching my hand on the way out. No, this was definitely real.

**Seto**

I woke up as usual, and made my way to Kaibacorp in time to get some very important work done, and to leave a note on Ellie's desk along with a highlighted photocopy of her design. I sat quietly with the company of my laptop for an hour or so, before I heard her voice float over the intercom.

"Mr Nerwin is here to see you!' She called, cheerfully.

"Good, send him in please." I replied.

"Do you need me to come in and take notes again?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Not this time, we're just making a decision, thank you for offering." I smiled at her suggestion. I lifted myself up from my desk, and made my way towards my smaller office, where I held meetings. I passed Ellie, and winked at her on my way there, she smiled back.

I showed Mr Nerwin the design for the new duel desk, and asked him about the holographic technology. Together we came to a decision. I politely said goodbye to him, and made my way back to my office, only to be stopped by a shrill female voice.

"Don't you play innocent!" You know exactly who I mean!" The voice pierced through the air, nothing like Ellie's soft tones. "You stole him! My Seto! You knew I liked him! Now you made him like you! You brat!" This was about me? I sighed, I hope it wasn't some crazed fangirl, declaring her love for me, and proclaiming that I was her rightful property.

"How the hell did I steal him? And what do you mean he likes me?" I gasped, that was Ellie's voice, someone was yelling at Ellie. Anger seethed inside of me; I realised that it was Abigail.

"Don't pretend you don't know! I saw how he looked at you yesterday!" She cried. "He was mine!" She yelled. "You just swan in here and steal him from me!" Was it really that obvious that I liked her? Why did Abigail seem to think I was hers? She must be delusional. She's the kind of girl, who throws herself at men. Such a turn-off.

"Well at least I don't go prancing about in a tube top and a skirt so short everyone can see your thong!" Ellie exclaimed, snapping at her. I felt a surge of pride, and grinned and chuckled lightly at her comment. It was the absolute truth. Quietly I rounded the corner. I could see Abigail, red-faced, and yelling at Ellie, who was facing away from me.

"Oh, you b*tch!" She yelled at Ellie, her face red with rage. She raised her hand and I could tell she was about to slap Ellie. Instinct overtook me, and a growl tore itself from my throat.

"Don't even think about it!" I spat. Abigail's hand dropped to her side and her eyes widened. Ellie spun round, and spotting me. I kept my gaze locked on Abigail, focusing as much ice as I could into my glare. It worked, and she seemed frozen to the spot.

"Pack your things Abigail Reed, you're fired." I told her, the edge of my lip curling up in distaste. I lifted my hold from her, and she scampered off, evidently scared. I immediately transferred my gaze to Ellie.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worried, striding towards her. A pearl of salt water glistened on her cheek. Gently, I reached out with my thumb, and brushed it away. "Did she hurt you?" I asked, when she did not answer.

"I'm fine!" She said quickly. "Thank you." She added afterwards. I smiled, relieved.

"I'm just glad you're alright!" I replied, before quickly disappearing, before the urge to kiss her became too strong to resist.

**Ellie**

The rest of the week passed with surprising ease. The new duel disk design was coming along well, we had numerous meetings to discuss ideas, and Abigail's absence was comforting. Another young women, who was rather shy, but very intelligent, soon replaced her. Each meeting I caught Kaiba looking at me numerous times. Each time I caught his eye, he looked away, and pretended to be scanning the room, or went back to shuffling his papers. But I knew. And he knew that I knew. And it was as simple as that.

Soon, the week had rolled past, and it was Friday evening. I curled up under my covers, enjoying the warmth that surrounded me, like a warm glow. My mind traced a path back to memories of Kaiba's hand on mine, and his melted, deep blue eyes. Him, brushing away my tear. The closeness when he caught me, and when we were together on the piano stool. Sharing his body heat, lost in his eyes. I gently drifted to sleep.

A morning glow shone from my window, through my curtains and into my bedroom, casting squares on light onto the wall. I slowly opened my eyes. Saturday. Swimming. Today. I sat up and squinted at the beam of light that fell on my face. Slipping into my slippers and a dressing gown, I had breakfast and brushed my teeth at leisurely speed, before returning upstairs, and again, encountering the problem of what to wear. It was getting colder now; winter weather starting to show now that it was late November. I quickly went through various outfits in my head, eventually settling on a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a light flowery top and a white cardigan. I glanced at the pale blue watch adorning my wrist. I still had 4 hours to go. Settling on my piano stool, I let the music flow. The piano, seeming to be just an extension of my body, part of me. Connected. Together, we moved as one, creating lush harmonies, and thick chords, sound swimming around me.

**Seto**

"Big Brother! Big brother!" I cracked my eyes open to see Mokuba bouncing up and down on the end of my bed. "We're going swimming! We're going swimming!" He exclaimed. Wearily I sat up.

"Yes, alright, alright, I'm up. What time is it?" I asked him, not bothering to look at my clock.

"Half seven!" He grinned. "You must have been having a very important dream to wake up so late!" I rolled my eyes, realising what he was getting at.

"Shut up Mokie." I said, affectionately shoving him off my bed and clambering out. He hit the floor, but just bounced straight back up again. I swear he's made of rubber! I pulled a shirt over my head and pulled on a pair of jeans. I liked to dress casually at the weekends. I then went through the tedious, grey, process of having breakfast, using the bathroom, getting my swimming things together, and scouting around the mansion for Mokuba's, which he had misplaced. We eventually found them behind one of the televisions. I didn't even ask him how they had got there. Eventually, though, we were able to leave and we bundled into the limo.

We arrived outside the swimming pool a few minutes early, so we waited outside for Ellie. After a few minutes, she arrived. She looked great, in just casual clothes. A pair of well-loved skinny light blue jeans that showed the shape of her legs, tantalising me, a flowery top, that hung loosely from her figure, and floated a little in the breeze, and a cream cardigan that hid her long, pale, slender arms. She smiled when she spotted us and waved casually, I waved back, feeling a little goofy.

"Hi!" She said brightly.

"Hello." I replied. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks, just a little sleepy. You?" She replied.

"I'm just fine thank you." I replied, smiling at her.

Just then, I noticed, her hair, was it, moving? I leaned a little closer and saw that she had a ladybird, making its way across her head. Smirking slightly, I reached my fingers out towards her, and to my surprise, she did not flinch away. I curled my finger around a small section of her hair, near to the offending bug, and felt myself shiver slightly, as the silken strands coiled around my long finger. Easing them off, I reached just behind her ear and gently teased the bug from her hair. I held it out to her, letting it walk across my finger. She smiled lightly, and softly blew on it, casing it to fly away, and my finger to tingle. Looking up to her eyes, I inclined my head towards the entrance to the pool. She walked over with us, Mokuba dodged in first, the door closing behind him. She went to push it open and walk through, but, being a gentleman, I couldn't have her opening the door herself, could I! I gently nudged her out of the way, and pushed the door open for her, smirking teasingly. She stuck out her tongue playfully, back at me, before entering with a slight sway of her hips, that I knew, had to be intentional. It had the desired effect, and I found my eyes pulled towards her legs. I managed to yank them away before she turned round and spotted me, and followed her through the door. We made our way over to the reception desk in the middle of the entrance.

"Two hours please." I said, pulling my wallet out. I watched her fishing for her purse in her bag, she pulled it out and shook some coins into her hand, but I had already paid for it, so I tugged gently on her sleeve, and she looked up. Sighing, slightly amused, she slipped the coins back in, and returned the purse to her bag.

"Where shall I go to change? " She asked, frowning slightly as we came up to the men's changing rooms.

"Well, conventionally, you would go into the women's changing rooms." I said grinning deviously, and gesturing to the rooms a little further along. "But, if you wanted to come into the men's, I'm sure we could make an exception." She narrowed her eyes slightly, and hit my arm playfully.

"Mind out of the gutter Kaiba!" She said, before turning and walking towards the women's, her hand tracing the outline of her leg tantalisingly, and almost certainly on purpose.

**Ellie**

I got changed quickly and peeked out into the swimming pool. I giggled at what I saw: A widely grinning Mokuba was splashing water at an irritated-looking Kaiba, who was attempting to freeze his younger brother to the spot with an icy glare. Unfortunately this did not work, it only served encourage the young raven-haired boy further. Eventually, snapping, the tall brunette unleashed a tall wave, which pushed his brother back and underwater. He surfaced a few seconds later, his hair a mess of black down his back, grinning deviously. Shaking his head, and smiling affectionately, Kaiba dived down underwater, and seized his brother foot. He then began to tickle it mercilessly causing Mokuba to fall about in peals of laughter, trying to escape from his brother's clutches. I smiled at them and ran, and jumped, landing in a dive-bomb, right next to an only recently resurfaced Kaiba, soaking him all over again. The look he gave me when I came to the surface, was one of danger. I smiled innocently and cocked my head to the side.

"How did you manage to get so wet, so soon Kaiba?" I teased. The ice in his eyes danced and he closed the distance between us.

"Don't make me tickle you too." He threatened playfully.

"You wouldn't dare." I stared back into his frigid gaze, matching it with my own fiery one.

"Oh, wouldn't I now?" He grinned mischievously. His hands darted out, and traced lightly over my ribs, making me squeal, and start to laugh. Fireworks danced on my skin at his touch, but I couldn't think through this laughter.

"Kaiba, get, off of, me!" I tried to say, between fits of giggles. Eventually, he did, smirking at me smugly. I rolled my eyes playfully, and gently shoved him backwards, my hands on his broad shoulders. I shivered at the touch, and looked down, not wanting him to catch my blush. Bad decision. It gave me a perfect view of his chest, pearls of water rolling down the toned skin. I looked back up, and into deep blue eyes. All ice had melted, and a soft expression appeared on his usually sharp features. He leaned slightly down towards me, and I tilted my head up. My eyelids fluttered shut, and I felt a hand on my arm. Was ge going to-. Suddenly, we were splashed thoroughly, as Mokuba mimicked my dive-bomb, landing right next to us.

Kaiba jumped away, and glared at his younger brother, who dodged away, and dived down underwater. Kaiba soon followed, pulling on his goggles, I did the same, and submersed myself in the mass of liquid. Kaiba and I swam side by side as we pursed after an elusive Mokuba, catching my eye, he winked at me before looking away. I kept up with him most of the way, until he put on a burst of speed and grabbed Mokuba around his waist, and tickled him, until he was begging Kaiba to stop. We messed around for the rest of the time, and had a few races, Kaiba won most of them, putting on a burst of speed at the end, with Mokuba coming last and me second, but a few times I did manage to beat him, however, I think he let me win.

We climbed out of the pool, water dripping from my hair, which hung in rats-tails. I quickly made my way to the women's changing rooms and pulled on my clothes. My hair was a tangled mess, and I winced as I pulled my comb through it. I then began the tedious process of brushing and drying it, but managed to get it done fairly quickly.

I walked out of the changing rooms and towards Kaiba and Mokuba. Kaiba was leaned back against the wall, relaxed. Mokuba, however was jumping up and down, practically radiating hyperness. As I neared them, Kaiba straightened up and Mokuba bounced over.

"That was great fun! We should so do it again!" He gabbled quickly. Kaiba reached out and ruffled his hair.

"Come on kiddo." He said, and we walked to the door at the reception. I reached the door and looking out through the glass, sighed in dismay. It had rained heavily whilst we were swimming, leaving lots of deep puddles scattered around the car park, and one right outside the limo. I looked down at my flip-flops, somewhat irked that I was going to have try to wade through that and get my feet wet. Kaiba noticed my frown, and chuckled lightly when he realised my situation. I shot daggers at him. He merely shook his head at me, and walked closer, bending down to whisper into my ear.

"Put your arms around my neck."

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"Unless you'd rather find your way through all those puddles." He said moving slightly away. Realising what he meant, I smiled coyley at him, and hooked my arms around his neck. His arm slipped round my waist, and the other under my knees, scooping me up from the ground. He held me easily, as though I weighed nothing. Smirking slightly at me, he nudged the door open, and walked out. I felt safe in his arms, they held me securely, but gently against his chest. He strode purposefully through the puddles, boots breaking the surface of the water, and sending arcs of water droplets into the air. A few splashed against my back.

"Hey, careful, you're getting my back wet." I teased.

"Well, if you'd really rather walk then..." He loosened his grip on me, and I started to slip away. Panicking, I grabbed onto his shoulders, trying to stop myself from falling. However this was unnecessary, as no sooner had he slackened his grip, he tightened it again. Chuckling at me.

"Don't you dare Kaiba!" I warned, glaring up at him. He grinned down at me mischievously, but didn't attempt to drop me again. Relaxing a little, I let my hands, (my arms now back around his neck) brush gently against his chestnut hair. It was soft and smooth, like spun silk. So tempting to touch. It occurred to me that I was seeing a side to Kaiba that was normally only reserved for Mokuba.

It was a little walk to the limo, so I lay my head lightly against his strong chest, and breathed in his scent. It was masculine and strong, but gentle and protecting at the same time. I let my eyelids flutter closed. A few seconds later, I heard the limo door being opened. Kaiba lowered me to the level of the seats in the limo, and slid his arms from beneath me. Immediately, I missed the contact. Seeing that Kaiba was too, climbing in on the same side as me, I budged up. He smiled gratefully, and moved to sit so that his knee was brushing against mine. I shivered at the touch, and pleasurable chills ran up my spine. Mokuba hopped in and say on the opposite side to us, grinning ear to ear. Kaiba eyed him suspiciously.

"What is it?" He asked, focusing his attention on the impish boy.

"Oh nothing, I mean it was just SO kind of you to carry Ellie back to the limo, and to invite her here to begin with." His eyes widened micheviously. Kaiba's eyes narrowed on the boy.

"I was being polite." He replied, enounciating each vowel precisly.

"Like I said, VERY kind." Mokuba's eyes sparkled playfully. Kaiba opened his mouth to retaliate, but I used the silence to cough loudly, reminding them of my presence. Kaiba took the hint, and closed his mouth, shooting a glare at his brother who pretended not to notice. I let out a short laugh, shaking my head at their interactions. Kaiba caught my eye and pretended to scowl at me, before giving up and smiling.

**Seto**

My brother was so dead. I shot him my signature icy glare, and heard a muffled laugh from beside me. She was laughing at me. I mock-glared at her, before her expression forced me to smile at her. She held the dangerous power to make me smile, just by being in the same room as me. The limo pulled to a stop. I slid the door open, and once again, held my hand out to the golden haired girl perched on one of the leather seats inside. Smiling in amusement, she reached out and took it. My skin tingled under her warm touch, and she stepped out beside me. Mokuba jumped out too, and beamed up at her. I walked with her to her door, and Mokuba bounded after us.

"Do you guys want to come in for a bit?" She asked, turning the key inside the lock. "I made a batch if cookies yesterday. If you-"

"COOKIES!" Mokuba cried excitedly, and jumped through the now open door.

"Are you sure? I can drag Mokuba away if you want." I asked.

"It's fine," She said lightly.

"I don't want to impose." I had to check if she was just bring polite. She just shook her head at me, amused, and grabbing hold if my wrist, pulling me in after her. Once we were both inside, she closed the door and turned around.

"Alright, just follow me into the kitchen." She said brightly.

"Mokuba, take a seat at the table," She said,.

"Kaiba, if you could just get three mugs from the cupboard there." She pointed. "And I'll get the cookies!"

I located the cupboard and swung it open, taking three white mugs from it and shutting the cupboard door. Just as I turned round to deliver the cups to the table, I found myself nose to nose with her. With Ellie. And she looked, oh so kissable. She froze, and so did I, leaning slightly towards her. No, wait, I couldn't! I must form an attachment to her, attachment are dangerous, they make you weaker. Besides, I was her boss, and she probably didn't like me like that at all. I eased myself away, and placed the mugs down on the table. She bustled over as though nothing had happened, and placed the tin if cookies on the table. Mokuba dived on them, grabbing three at once.

"Mokuba!" I warned.

"Oh, let him enjoy them!" She said lightly. The late afternoon light catching her hair perfectly. Damn, she looked good. I quickly excused myself to go to the bathroom.

"Second on your left." She called after me. I walked in and closed and locked the door behind me. This was getting dangerous. I had nearly kissed her just then, and back in the swimming pool. I was really going to have to watch myself.

**Ellie**

I sat in the chair opposite Mokuba, who was munching happily on cookies and gulping down milk. Suddenly, Mokuba put down his cookie. Glancing in the direction of where Kaiba had gone to use the bathroom, he leaned in.

"You know," He whispered, well, it was was a Mokuba whisper, so it came out like a normal person speaking, but I leaned in too, and listened. "I think Seto likes you." I looked at him, his eyes wide and honest.

"Well, he is a kind boss to me." I said carefully.

"No, I mean likes you, likes you." Mokuba grinned. My heart jumped, and I opened my mouth to reply, but before I got the chance, Kaiba had returned. He sat down next to me and carefully picked a cookie from the tin.

"These are really good Ellie." Mokuba said, through a mouthful of cookie.

"Thanks." I replied.

"You should come round tomorrow and try our hot chocolate." He looked at Kaiba. "Please Seto, can she? It'll be great!" I saw a flicker of doubt cross Kaiba's face.

"I don't want to burden you." I began.

"Please Seto." Mokuba asked sadly, switching on the puppy eyes. Wow that boy was good, he really had his older brother wrapped around his little finger. Kaiba took a look at Mokuba and relented.

"Fine, if she wants to." He said, eyes scanning my face.

"As long as you're sure you don't mind." I replied. I really wanted to get a proper look at the Kaiba mansion from inside. Also, spending time with the man was becoming an obsession. He smiled, then seemed to catch himself and set his face straight again. Once Mokuba had finished gorging himself on cookies, they stood up, and Kaiba turned to face me.

"I'll meet you outside Kaibacorp at, say, 11:00 tomorrow, then I'll show you the way to our mansion." He told me. "You can stay for lunch too."

"Thanks," I replied, walking towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then." They stepped outside and onto the street. Well, I say stepped, Kaiba stepped, Mokuba sort of combined a hop and a skip, to jump out of the door. Kaiba turned round to catch my gaze for a second, and inclined his head slightly, a goodbye, before slipping into his limo and closing the door. The sleek black limo pulled away from the curb, and into the road. I watched it as it drove smoothly up the street, curved around a corner, and disappeared from my line of sight.

**Seto**

I mentally face-palmed. So much for watching myself, not only had I agreed with Mokuba's idea of her coming round tomorrow for hot chocolate, I'd also invited her to stay for lunch. This was getting out of hand, I needed some semblance of control. I closed my eyes, and her bright cobalt ones stared back at me from under my own eyelids, both beautiful and haunting. I really had to stop this, I had to stop liking her. It would be easy. It should be easy. I think.

**Ellie**

Chestnut hair, sea-blue eyes, strong and yet graceful, intelligent, confident, tall and handsome. Seto Kaiba

* * *

**Me: Malik, come here!**

**Malik: *saunters over* What is it?**

**Me: *Grabs millennium rod***

**Malik: Hey! That is MINE**

**Me: Just borrowing it, *Waves millennium rod mysteriously* You must all review my story! The Millennium rod compels you to do so! You cannot refuse.**

**Malik: *Fed up* Done yet? **

**Me: Yep *Hands it back***

**More reviews = encouragement + inspiration to write = quicker updates. :) :) :) **


	10. Mixing Business With Pleasure

******Hey Guys, I know I'm really late updating! 5 months actually, and so I'm not going to bother trying to make excuses for myself, I'm a crappy updater, I know. ********  
**

******Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, Love you all and thank you to all who have stuck with me this far.**

******Special thanks to Sakura2112 and Sowfii for reviewing the last chapter. **

******AN: This story is definitely up for a re-write when I finish, as looking back on some of my previous chapters makes me cringe!**

******Happy Reading!**

* * *

******Mixing Business With Pleasure**

**Ellie**

Yet again, I checked my watch. It still read the same time; twenty to eleven am. The second hand slowly edged around the clock face, taking its time. I kept my eyes fixed on it, as though I could somehow unleash psychic powers and make time go faster. Having given up on the psychic powers, I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. Taking one last glance at my watch, which now read 10:42, I stepped out of my house. Immediately, butterflies began to flutter about inside of my stomach. I pushed them away and began to walk; it was only Kaiba. The butterflies reappeared at just the thought of him. I forced them away and instead began to pay more attention to my surroundings. A row of brightly coloured shops lined the pavement on my left side, each offering me a different way to part with my money. Trees clung to their golden leaves, and brave flowers peeked from the faintly shadowed ground beneath the trees in man-made flowerbeds.

I shivered under my thin cardigan as the cool autumn air swept over me. I was fairly close to Kaibacorp now, I turned the last corner, and there it was, standing confident and proud, reminding me uncannily of its owner. He stood leaning against the wall, gorgeously casual in jeans, a T-Shirt and a jacket. His chestnut hair flopped partially over his eyes, and he tossed his head to the side, to sweep it away, before spotting me.

"Hi," He smiled. "How are you?" Intense blue eyes met mine.

"Fine thanks, you?" I replied, smiling back.

"I'm good." He answered and pushed himself away from the wall. He caught my eye and waited for me to step up next to him, before he began to walk. I watched him from the corner of my eye as we walked, but snapped my gaze away, when I saw him turn to look at me. Instead, I turned to face the other side of the street. The breeze tugged at my fingers and arms and blew cold air down my spine. I shivered and rubbed my hands over my arms.

"Cold?" Kaiba asked me, frowning.

"A little." I replied, and shrugged slightly. I went back to peering at the other side of the street, but an action from Kaiba snatched my attention. He shrugged his jacket from his shoulders, and held it out to me. I looked at him, slightly puzzled. Was he offering me his jacket? When I made no move, he reached out and draped it over my shoulders. I pulled it around my arms and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." His bright cobalt eyes flashed to mine in acknowledgement. We walked the rest of the way in silence, one of us occasionally catching the others eye, before looking quickly away.

Eventually we arrived outside the grand building that I had come to know as the Kaiba mansion. It stood tall and strong, demanding my attention, but there was something about the curve of the windows, and the smoothness of the brickwork, that felt, comforting. Kaiba unlocked the door, and held it open for me. Smiling, I stepped in, only to be ambushed by a bundle of wild raven hair, and small limbs, that I recognised to be Mokuba. He threw himself at me and hugged me fiercely, whilst Kaiba, having already stepped in and shut the door, grinned at him. Having just managed to detach him from me, I turned to Kaiba, and handed him back his jacket. He took it, hung it up, before turning to me and smiling.

"Come with me." He placed a cool hand lightly on my back and led me through a series of rooms. I paused slightly when we passed through the room containing the Steinway. Kaiba noticed and smiled.

"Later." He winked. Finally we came to a huge kitchen. Swinging open a cupboard door, Kaiba pulled out three mugs and swung it shut again. He lined them up on the counter and looked over to me.

"Could you grab the milk from that fridge there?" He nodded towards it, whilst reaching into another cupboard and pulling out various tins and small bottles of flavouring. 5 minutes later three mugs of warm hot chocolate topped with whipped cream, tiny marshmallows and sprinkles were laid out on the table.

"Mokuba, hot chocolate's ready!" Kaiba called. Mokuba came bouncing into the room and into a seat, dived at his hot chocolate, and left himself with a whipped cream moustache. Chuckling slightly, Kaiba nudged one of the mugs towards me. I carefully picked it up, and took a sip. Warm chocolaty liquid caressed my tongue, whilst cool and light cream tickled the roof of my mouth. I could taste the chocolate, but also a hint of vanilla and strawberry. I opened my eyes to find Kaiba watching me closely.

"Good?" His slightly arrogant smile told me he already knew the answer, but I didn't care.

"Wow! This is great! How do you get it to taste this good?" I asked him, eagerly taking another sip, and popping a marshmallow into my mouth. He just smiled and tapped the side of his nose lightly, then picked up his mug and sipped it.

5 minutes later, the only evidence that the hot chocolates had ever existed was the foamy moustache adorning Mokuba's top lip.

"What do you fancy for lunch then?" He asked me, shifting to cross one leg over the other and clasp his hands behind his head.

"I don't really mind, I do like pizza though." I replied.

"Pizza it is then!" Kaiba exclaimed, and reached into his pocket for his mobile. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"That's odd," Said Kaiba. "I haven't asked anyone else over here." He frowned. Mokuba had shrunk down in his seat and suddenly seemed to find the floor very interesting.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba narrowed on the boy. "Who did you invite round?"

"Nobody." He tried, but seeing the look in Kaiba's face, he relented. "Just Yugi and the gang."

"You invited the Geek Squad over!" It was a statement, not a question. Kaiba pressed his eyes shut, sighing. "Mokuba, answer the door and invite them into the lounge, the one without the piano, we'll be through in a second." Mokuba scrambled off to do as he had been told, and Kaiba turned to me.

"I can't stand these lot." He explained. "They're Mokuba's friends but-" He stopped. "You get on with some of them, don't you?"

"A few; Serenity's sweet, but a little young and childish, Yugi's alright, but all he ever talks about is duel monsters." I replied, Kaiba nodded and placed a hand on my back to guide me through to the lounge.

"Hello Kaiba!" Yugi smiled politely at him. Kaiba nodded towards him.

"Yugi."

"Ellie!" serenity exclaimed, spotting me behind Kaiba. "What are you doing here?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kaiba tense at the question, what should I say? I knew Kaiba didn't like these lot, so probably wouldn't want them knowing he'd invited me over.

"Mokuba invited me over for lunch." I replied. I saw Kaiba relax, as he moved across the room and sat next to his brother on a posh looking sofa. I made to follow and sit next to him, but someone caught my wrist. I looked down into bright green eyes.

"Come sit next to me baby, there's much more room on this sofa." He said, flicking a long strand of black curly hair from his eye and budging up to make room for me. I cringed inwardly, but smiled politely and took a seat next to him, trying to keep as bigger a distance as I could between us. I glanced at Kaiba across the room, his eyes were fixed on the guy next to me, Duke, I recalled his name from the party. Kaiba had noticed and was glaring icy daggers in Duke's direction, but he conveniently didn't seem to notice, as he was busy twirling a strand of his hair around his finger. I caught Kaiba's gaze and shot him a reassuring look at which he relinquished his icy stare, and narrowed his eyes at the green eyed boy, before looking away. I turned my attention towards the conversation instead.

"So I bought one in red, blue and purple." A girl with short brown hair, whose dress sense wasn't exactly modest, finished.

"How do you get colour anyway though?" Asked a lazy looking blond guy. Kaiba raised his eyebrows and leaned back in his seat, obviously bored by the conversation. Duke jumped on the question. "Anything that is red, absorbs red light, that's why we see it as red." He smirked and slung an arm around the back of the sofa, effectively putting his arm around me. I turned towards him and frowned.

"I thought anything that was red reflected red light and absorbed every other colour of light." He shook his head.

"No, it definitely absorbs the red light." He disagreed. I decided it wasn't worth arguing with him.

"Actually," Kaiba spoke up. "Ellie's right, it reflects the red light." Duke scowled at Kaiba, but turned and smiled at me.

"So, you're pretty smart then." He commented, edging slightly closer.

"Not really." I replied, edging away. His flirting was creeping me out.

"Well, you must be baby, to outsmart me." He smirked. God, he was so vain. I smiled back politely.

"Thank you, but I'm really not." I protested, not liking the intensity of his gaze.

"Don't be so modest, baby." He smiled smugly, reaching to brush a strand hair from my face and tuck it behind my ear. It was all I could do, not to flinch away from him.

* * *

**Seto**

How dare he? How dare he? Duke was flirting shamelessly with Ellie! My Ellie! I suppressed a low growl. How dare he call her baby? She obviously wasn't into him! Wouldn't he just take a hint? Couldn't he read body language? At the moment, her folded arms, legs crossed away from him, and body angled in the opposite direction to him practically screamed out 'not interested.' When he reached out the touch her hair, I had to exercise all my self-control not to just march over there and rip him away from her. I had to stop him from talking to her, it was obviously unsettling her too. He was leaning right in to her and fiddling with his hair, caught up in his own monologue. She glanced over to me for a second, her eyes clearly read. 'Help me!' I cleared my throat loudly.

"If any of you actually want lunch, I suggest you decide what you'd like on your pizzas before I order them." I announced, my eyes fixed on Ellie, who shot me a grateful look. People instantly began to discuss what they were going to choose.

"So what are you going to have baby?" He asked her.

"Erm, I'll probably just have a margarita." She answered, smiling politely, before angling herself away from him and trying to strike up a conversation with Serenity.

"I'm having ham and pineapple." He announced. She turned round and nodded with a brief smile, before trying to resume the conversation with Serenity. Duke reached out to tap her, and I quickly coughed again.

"If you want to write down what you want on this sheet of paper, I'll order it." I said, holding up a blank piece of paper and a pen. I scribbled down a margarita, before handing the paper to Mokuba who enthusiastically added a pepperoni to the list. It got round to Ellie, and I watched from across the room, as she elegantly looped another margarita down onto the page, before handing it to Serenity.

"Me next!" Duke proclaimed, flashing a smile at Ellie, who just let her lips curve into a half-smile. As soon as Serenity had finished, Duke reached across Ellie, brushing purposefully against her chest as he snatched up the pen and paper. She shot a glare at his back, and glanced over at me. My heart jumped in my chest, and I tossed the phone to Mokuba, instructing him to ring the pizza place and order the pizzas. I stood up and walked over to the sofa where Ellie sat, facing in completely the opposite direction to Duke.

"Hey Ellie, mind helping me set the table for the pizzas?" I asked her.

"Not at all." She replied, sending me a 'thank you so much' look. I smiled at her in return, and making sure that Duke saw, placed a hand on her back to guide her through. As soon as we walked into the kitchen, she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Fine, its just Duke and his incessant flirting!" She smiled apologetically. "Thank you for getting me away from him." I shook my head, brushing off the thanks.

"I hate men like him." I reached up to a cupboard and pulled out a stack of plates, quickly adding up everyone here, I pulled out a few more and handed her the smaller stack, before picking up the larger one and taking her through to the dining room where we set them out around the large table.

"I don't want to go back in there." She said quietly.

"Then don't." I murmured, moving across the room towards her. Her bright blue eyes looked up into mine, wisps of her golden hair resting just next to her eye. Slowly, I reached out a hand and softly brushed them away. Her eye fluttered shut as my finger neared it, eyelashes softly caressing the pad of my finger. She looked so beautiful right now, I felt myself lean in towards her, and watched her subconsciously mirror my action. I slid a finger under her chin and angled her face upwards, leaning down towards her. Our lips were just a hair's breadth apart when the doorbell rang, making us both jump. She stepped back and straightened up immediately, avoiding my eye contact whilst I too recovered and calmed my heart, which had started to pound at my rib cage.

"I'd better go get that." I excused myself, and returned a minute later with boxes of pizza and a crowd of babbling idiots. She was already seated, so I handed her her pizza, and took the seat next to her. I dumped the rest of the pizzas in the middle of the table and left everyone to get their own.

"Hey babe." Duke grinned as he slid into the seat next to her in a snake-like manner. I shot him a warning glare, which he caught, but just sneered at, whilst sticking his middle finger up at me behind Ellie's back. I growled quietly. Ellie shot me a panicked look, and I responded quickly, dropping my napkin and leaning down to whisper to her.

"Pretend to go to the bathroom." When she shot me a confused look, I managed to mouth a 'trust me' to her before straightening up. She excused herself and left. Everyone else started eating, and I busied myself tidying up the pizza boxes before sitting down just as she came back from the bathroom. I smiled at her, and slid up a seat, to prevent her from having to shuffle past me to get to her seat and putting myself between her and Duke. He glared at me, but I ignored it, and apart from a few 'accidental' elbow jabs, he stayed quiet for the rest of the meal, sulking.

Afterwards, I dumped the pizza boxes in the bin, and cleared up the plates with a hand from Ellie.

"You don't want to go back in there do you?" I asked her, nodding towards the lounge where Mokuba and the Geek Squad were sitting and chatting. She shook her head, a small smile adorning her bow-shaped lips. "So, lets go somewhere else." I said softly. "Close your eyes, I want it to be a surprise." She glanced nervously at me. "Don't worry, I won't let you bump into anything, I promise." She nodded and closed her eyes, her eyelashes sweeping across the smooth, pale skin just below her eyes. I moved behind her, gently took hold of one of her hands and rested a hand on her waist. "Relax." I whispered, my breath ghosting against her ear. She shivered, and I felt the tension leave her body. I guided her through the mansion, coming to a halt in the large lounge that held the Steinway. I moved her around gently, so that she was facing it. On the piano were some duets that I had bought to play with her a while back. "You can open your eyes now." I murmured. She did and I felt, rather than saw her smile. She spun round to face me, my hand still on her waist.

"Wow! Are those duets for?" She tailed off.

"For us to play? Yes." I answered. "But first, I want to hear you play something." I smiled slightly nervously and she smiled coyly, and slid onto the piano stool. She ran her fingers over the keys, feeling the smooth ivory, before beginning to play. I took a step back and sunk into a seat next to the piano, completely absorbed in the music she was creating. A flowing, chromatic bass-line undulated through the air, whilst a beautiful rippling top-line seemed to sparkle on top. Finally, it began to thin, until just the top hand was left, slowing down and quietening, until she gently struck the last note, letting the pedal carry it away, as it softly died out.

* * *

**Ellie**

I finished the piece, and looked instantly towards Kaiba, chewing slightly on the inside of my lip. He had his eyes closed and was leaning back in his seat. He slowly opened them to meet mine.

"That was beautiful." He smiled. I felt heat rush to my face, and I let my hair fall around my cheeks to hide the almost certain blush that was forming upon them. Unfortunately, it's not easy to hide things from Seto Kaiba, and he chuckled softly at me, before coming to sit next to me, on my left on the stool. He reached out and placed a sheet of music on the stand built into the piano. I scanned my part, it looked fairly simple, with the accompaniment mostly based around arpeggios, and a simple, melodic top-line. Kaiba caught my eye, I nodded and he counted a bar before we began to play. The two bottom lines were in unison, but the top lines were different, his was fast moving and rippling, where as mine was slow and expressive.

All too soon, it ended, and I nervously turned to face him. Whatever I was about to say died on my lips, as saw the intensity of his gaze. Deep, sea-blue eyes found mine and I found myself unable to look away. He reached his hand out towards me, still not breaking our eye contact, and catching a stray strand of hair around his finger, slowly swept it back, and tucked it behind my ear. I shivered at his touch and a smile flickered across his lips, before he traced the outline of my face, and hooked a finger underneath my chin, gently tilting my head towards his. The pad of his thumb followed the curve of my jaw, and came to rest softly upon my cheek. He leaned down towards me, and my eyelids instinctively fluttered shut, as I leaned closer towards him. His lips brushed softly against mine and electricity rushed through my body. I felt him pull back slightly and opened my eyes to stare into the deep blue orbs that were fixed on mine.

* * *

**Seto**

I pulled back gently to look into her eyes, what was she thinking? She looked at me from under her eyelashes and smiled softly. The edges of my lips twitched involuntarily, as I gently ran my thumb along the side of her face, and then she did the very thing that was my undoing; she bit her lip.

* * *

**Ellie**

He leant down to gently take my bottom lip between his two. Lights flashes behind my closed eyelids, a kaleidoscope of colours and shapes. His lips were so warm and soft, I melted into the kiss, kissing back. Electricity tingled all over my skin, my heart was beating in my head. The rest of the world dissolved away and it was just us. One of his hands found my waist, the other, the back of my head. Fingers twisted in my hair, pulling me closer. In that moment we were one being, connected, I couldn't tell where he ended and I began, but nothing mattered, nothing but us.

He pulled away very slightly to look into my eyes. His lips were just a hairs breadth from mine, and I smiled at the feeling of his warm breath tickling my lower lip. All ice had melted and the warm ocean blue of his eyes matched the smile that crept across his lips.

"Kaiba." I breathed softly.

"Seto," He whispered. "Call me Seto."

"Seto." I murmured.

The silence wrapped itself around us, warm and comforting. It was a perfect moment that hung like a golden raindrop from a petal, separated from everything else, beautiful in its simplicity.

* * *

**Seto**

I pulled her towards me without thinking about what I was doing. She smiled dreamily and slid closer. I picked up a lock of golden hair from her shoulder, and curled around my finger. Just then, Mokuba burst into the room.

"Big brother!" He stopped when he saw us. "Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?" He asked innocently.

"No, nothing at all." I lied smoothly. "Got it." I smiled plucking a non-existent piece of fluff from Ellie's hair and uncurling my finger from the shining strands. She picked up on what I was doing and shook out her golden mane.

"Thanks Kaiba." She said using my formal name so as not to attract suspicion.

"We were just wondering where you two had got to." Mokuba told us. "Duke was particularly worried." I held back a laugh.

"I'm sure he was, we'll be right through." I replied. Mokuba bounced off and I caught Ellie's eye. They sparkled and I read the amusement on her face. I nodded my head towards the door and she stood up next to me. Together we walked back into the lounge. I watched Duke's eyes pull away from the film that was playing to dart between me and her, frowning.

"Hey, baby, come sit down here with me." He snatched her wrist from where he sat on the floor. I stepped closer to her instinctively, however Ellie had the situation completely under control.

"Sorry, I'd love to, but I promised Mokuba I'd sit next to him." She replied, nodding towards where he sat on the large sofa that stretched partway across the whiter-than-white walls. Duke scowled and his eyes darted towards mine, but he quickly dropped them and went back to watching the film. She breezed over to where Mokuba was and sat down next to him. Attempting to suppress the smile that pulled at my lips, I made to join her and sat down, clasping my hands behind my head.

The film was your typical sci-fi aliens-invading-earth film that Mokuba had recently become a fan of. I rolled my eyes at the obviously fake graphics and my mind wandered to the holographic technology for the new duel disk, when I felt something on my shoulder. I looked down and saw a head of golden hair, Ellie. She was resting her head on my shoulder. I tensed up instinctively. What was she doing? I felt her gasp and squeeze my hand as a slime-dripping alien jumped out on an unsuspecting human. I mean, yes we'd kissed, but, it didn't really mean anything, I wasn't about to get into any kind of relationship. I stiffened and she tilted her head to look up at me and smile, I let my lips twitch into a false half smile but inside my head was spinning. I'd sworn not to make emotional attachments to anyone. I'd sworn not to make myself any more weaknesses. I glanced around the room to see if anyone was watching us, fortunately they were all engrossed in the film, which was drawing to an end. Nothing could ever happen between us. Nothing would, I amended. I stayed completely still for the rest of the film, all-too aware of the head on my shoulder.

The film ended and she lifted her head and stood up from where she had been curled on the sofa. I let out a small internal sigh of relief and looked over to where the Geek Squad were collecting their things and getting ready to leave. I saw now that the kiss had been a mistake, a spur of the moment reaction to being sitting so close to her. I didn't like her at all, I was her boss, and she was my employee. It was as simple as that, no complications. Yes, that's all, there was nothing between us and there never would be.

"I'd better be off then." She smiled brightly slinging a bag over her shoulder. I smiled briefly in return. She made her way to the door with the others. I opened the door for them and listened as Mokuba excitedly told them how much fun they'd had, and how they definitely should come over again soon. She smiled at me as she left and called back a

"Goodbye Kaiba!" I replied with another goodbye and then firmly shut the door.

I had made up my mind, she was just a normal girl, nothing special, just another one of my employees. I nodded inwardly and cleared all thoughts of her from my mind.

* * *

**Ellie**

I could barely keep the smile from my face! He kissed me, he kissed me! He likes me too! It was all I could do not to spin around and skip the way home! A giggle escaped my lips and I felt the happiness bubble up inside of me. It was too perfect! Yes I'd had boyfriends before, but they had all been small, month long crushes that had quickly passed and none of them had made me feel like this!

I reached my house and whizzed up the stairs two at a time. Pressing my eyes shut, I stepped into my room, dropping my bag to the floor. Quickly, I pulled on my pyjamas. I spun twice around my room, grinning like a Cheshire cat, before collapsing onto my bed and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Love you and please review! *sending virtual cookies* :D**


End file.
